Tangents Taken
by Ellen Smock
Summary: Visiting dignitaries cause Spock and McCoy to rethink their relationship.  Slash.  Don't read if that bothers you.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tangents Taken  
Author: Ellen Smock  
Series: TOS  
Codes: S/Mc  
Rating: [PG] (slash, if that bothers you, don't read)  
Summary: Visiting dignitaries lead Spock and McCoy to rethink their relationship.  
Disclaimer: CBS-Paramount owns Star Trek. No infringement intended, no money being made.  
Beta: Thanks to my friends Dragonfly and Miss D. All mistakes are my own.

Kirk looked around the room as his officers settled in for the briefing. On the surface this would be quick and simple; however, the implications were complex. He found himself wishing Star Fleet had picked another ship for this particular honor.

When everyone was seated, Kirk spun his chair to face the center of the table, calling the meeting to order.

"Mr. Spock, can you give us some information on Ormacon 7?"

Spock raised a brow. Kirk probably should have felt guilty for putting him on the spot, but didn't. He was confident that, despite being unaware of the reason for the meeting, Spock knew more about Ormacon 7 than Kirk knew about Vulcan.

"Located in the Helidian Sector, Ormacon 7 is a non-aligned planet. The population is humanoid. Though possessed of warp capabilities, they rarely leave their own system, preferring the artistic and literary aspects of their society over the technological. Ormacon fabric arts are held in particularly high regard."

Spock paused a moment as though considering something, then continued.

"The planet contains large untapped quantities of dilithium and other valuable minerals. To this date, the ruling body—known as The Senaach—has refused all overtures from the Federation and the Klingon Empire. Both consider Ormacon 7 to be highly desirable for a number of reasons. Located close to the Romulan Neutral Zone, it would be a strategic location for a military outpost. There are two other inhabited, if less developed, planets in the Ormacon system. There is substantial commerce amongst the three. It is assumed that these planets would follow Ormacon 7 into whichever organization they might join."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock"

Spock gave Kirk a look which suggested he had barely scratched the surface of interesting facts about Ormacon 7, but did not protest the interruption.

"The Senaach has expressed interest in seeing how Federation Starships are run. They want more than a tour; they want to place one of their representatives onboard for a substantial period of observation."

"Might I ask exactly how substantial?" McCoy inquired.

"100 days."

Eyebrows shot up around the table. While it was common for researchers and technicians to be assigned temporary duty for periods of 100 days or longer, it was unheard of for what was, effectively, a diplomat to be onboard for more than 30 days.

Diplomats rarely made pleasant passengers and almost always had a negative effect on crew efficiency and morale.

"Let me guess" McCoy drawled. "We're the lucky ship."

"We are. Senaach Representative Arnt and his spouse will rendezvous with us at Starbase 17 in three days. I understand they have a young daughter, so we should arrange some educational and entertainment options to help fill her time. Yeoman Rand, I'd like you to be in charge of that."

Rand nodded but rolled her eyes slightly as if thinking "Sexism, alive and well in the 23rd Century."

Spock sympathized. The Captain was often overly quick to assign duties based on a parochial concept of natural abilities.

"Yeoman, perhaps I could assist you in gathering age appropriate material. I'm sure the young lady would be interested in various aspects of science, technology and art on Federation planets."

Rand responded with relief. "Thank you, Mr. Spock."

McCoy spoke up. "I can probably help too, Rand. I've had some experience with kids."

"Yes, well we're not here to discuss day care issues. Let's get back to the topic. We'll have a diplomat and his family on board for a very long stretch of time. Any easily foreseeable problems we can address in advance?"

"Unknown. Much will depend on the temperament of the Representative." Spock said.

McCoy replied "A hundred days is plenty of time for this ship to get into more than a couple of disasters, Jim. Is Star Fleet planning on lightening up our assignments for the duration?"

Spock rotated his chair to face the doctor. "That would be illogical. No doubt the purpose of the visit is to ascertain how a Federation crew performs under trying circumstances. To attempt to control the situation so there is no opportunity for crisis would be unethical."

"Unethical? Don't you mean sane? We're trying to put on our best appearance, here, Spock, not show them our dirty linens."

"I fail to see how unwashed laundry is a factor in this discussion, Doctor."

"Enough!" Kirk managed not to roar but it was clear he had no interest in yet another Spock/McCoy debate.

"Sulu, plot a course for Starbase 17, warp factor 4. Maybe we can arrive before Representative Arnt and get in a bit of shore leave."

Looking around, Kirk sensed approval for that idea. "Good. If there's nothing else, then let's get back to work."

Kirk rose and strode out of the meeting room, not wanting to give anyone the chance to voice an objection.

McCoy, Spock and Rand remained in their seats. Uhura rose and addressed Rand. "It's a good thing he didn't try to stick me with that nursemaid job, Janice. I'd have bitten his head off."

"I assume, Lieutenant, that is why he did not—as you say—stick you with it." Spock said. If he was shocked at the way Uhura had spoken of her commanding officer, it didn't show.

Uhura laughed. "You're probably right, Mr. Spock."

Rand looked across the table. "Mr. Spock, Doctor, I can't thank you enough for offering to help me. I am not the maternal type at all. My only experience with children was with those 300 year old kids on the duplicate Earth."

Spock and McCoy flinched at the memory.

"Fortunately, Yeoman, it appears both Doctor McCoy and I have more experience. I will endeavor to discover the child's age. That will be important in determining the material we choose. Perhaps we should regroup here tomorrow at 1600 hours?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you again." Rand rose and stepped out of the room.

McCoy turned to give Spock a quizzical gaze. "I have a daughter, Spock, but how do you come to have experience with children?"

"I have a daughter as well, Doctor. That fact is included in my personnel file."

"Spock, your personnel file fills 14 data chips. I had the computer filter out anything but medical information and it still took me 5 hours to read it."

McCoy could swear that Spock looked amused though he couldn't point to any change in expression another would recognize.

"I concede that it is an intimidating prospect for review."

"So, how'd you get the daughter? I thought that whole thing with T'Pring was mental."

"I assure you I acquired my daughter by purely conventional means. The recent, unfortunate experience with T'Pring was, as you say, strictly mental. Vulcan marriage laws are somewhat different than those of Earth. While T'Pring was to be my wife, it was my right to take a consort of my choosing. We were married in an Earth ceremony during our time at the Academy. Though recognized as my wife on Earth, on Vulcan she was considered my Scontolat. You would translate that as 'companion of choice.' Our daughter was born the year we graduated the Academy."

"You said she "was" considered your whatever that was…"

"Yes. My wife died, doctor."

"Oh. I'm sorry. She was in Star Fleet?"

"Yes. She served with me on the Enterprise for 11 years, 3 months and 14 days."

"You mean she died just before Jim took over."

Spock looked surprised that McCoy had this level of detail at his command. "No. She was reassigned to a Special Operations unit headed by Admiral Grayson. At the end of our respective missions we were both to assume teaching positions at the Academy."

"She was killed while on assignment?"

"Not precisely, Doctor. It is a somewhat unpleasant and lengthy story. Perhaps another location might be preferable."

"What about your daughter?"

"She is in the process of completing 3 doctorate programs on Earth. She will spend a year on Vulcan before returning to Earth to attend the Academy."

McCoy was stunned. It was as though his mother had told him that she had a third arm. He thought he knew Spock. He couldn't decide which—if any—of the many questions clamoring to be asked were appropriate. Changing topics seemed like a safe bet.

"You seemed to have something else to say about Ormacon fabric arts, what was it?"

"I have several garments of Ormacon make. I decided it was not germane to the discussion."

"If Ormacon stuff is so highly prized, those must have been expensive garments."

"Agreed, however, as they were gifts, I did not ask the price."

"Of course not. Maybe you could wear one while Representative Arnt is on board. It might make an impression."

"I doubt that would be appropriate. Would you like to see them? It would increase your understanding of our guests as well as give us a chance to converse without tying up a conference room."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sure, Spock. Lead the way."

"Computer, reduce ambient temperature 5 percent" Spock said, stepping into his quarters.

"Thanks, Spock."

"You are welcome. Would you like something to drink while I locate the garments?"

"Depends what you have. I'm not a fan of that Vulcan stuff you call tea."

Spock reached into a cupboard and pulled out a glass bottle full of a rich brown liquid. "Perhaps this will be more to your taste."

Picking up the bottle, McCoy recognized the Vulcan script but not the words. "What is it?"

"Talong. The closest thing on your planet would be brandy."

"You said Vulcan's didn't have alcohol."

"I said my father's race was spared the dubious benefits of alcohol. We do not consume it to solve problems, instill bravery or hide from our responsibilities. Those are dubious benefits. We drink alcohol for its relaxant properties." Spock handed a small glass to McCoy who, after taking a sniff raised his eyes in appreciation.

"This smells good."

"I assure you, Doctor, it is good." Spock took a sip from his own glass.

"It will take me a moment to produce the garments. Please make yourself comfortable."

McCoy sat on a low red ottoman and took a small sip then a considerably larger sip of the Talong. It was good. He wondered idly how potent it was. When a drink went down this smoothly it could be deceiving. He didn't think Spock would appreciate it if he asked to take some to the lab for an analysis.

"Doctor, if I could trouble you to come here."

Spock was standing by the sleeping alcove. McCoy ignored the little voice in his head that was saying "you bet!" He had to suppress a gasp when he saw the garments Spock had lain out on the bed. One was a red robe that must have reached the floor when worn. McCoy couldn't identify the material by sight and, without thinking, pushed past Spock to feel it. It seemed to almost slither under his fingers, yet was plush like velvet. Subtle differences in thread height produced a pattern suggesting a fabric much heavier than it really was. Gold threads ran through the red, in some places tight, almost rune like in design. In others, a single line of thread swept through an expanse of red. The effect was breathtaking. McCoy thought the only way to improve it would be to have Spock wear it.

"Is this a meditation robe, Spock?"

"No, it is considered formal attire on Ormacon 7."

"Have you had much chance to wear it?"

"Not in public….it was a gift from my wife."

"Oh…What's this other one?"

McCoy reached out to finger a shorter golden garment he thought would be best described as a tunic. It appeared to be about knee length and combined soft flowing fabric with coarser, cordlike elements. Overall, it had a somewhat military look.

"That is also associated with my wife. I wore it at our wedding."

"Well, that's out then."

"Agreed. Which leaves this." Spock picked up a shorter shirt? top? tunic? and presented it to McCoy. At first glance, McCoy had taken it for solid black, but up close realized it was really a deep purple. Like the robe, it was almost liquid to the touch but possessed a plush, soft nap that gave the illusion of depth. The collar was high and stiff, but open at the front with a low, gently draping neckline. McCoy thought Spock must look like royalty in it.

"I think you could wear this, Spock. Not when they first come aboard, but there's bound to be some sort of formal dinner. I'm sure Representative Arnt would be pleased."

"You may be right. Perhaps I might consult with you when the schedule is set?"

"Sure thing."

Spock began folding the garments. McCoy was surprised that even the robe, which appeared massive on the bed, folded into a small shape. He watched as Spock carefully put each piece into a bag. Spock then pressed a button on the corner of the bag. A hissing noise coinciding with the bag shrinking in size told McCoy it was a long term storage device. The resulting compact package was tucked into a bottom drawer. Spock rose to face McCoy.

"Thank you"

McCoy decided that standing in Spock's sleeping alcove no longer seemed comfortable. He turned and headed back to sit on the ottoman and finish his drink.

"Spock, do you mind if I ask you something personal?"

Spock sat opposite him. "No."

McCoy stared. While the sentiment was not unexpected, Spock never answered a question with a single word when there were 20 or 30 he could use in its place.

"Well, first, did your wife have a name I can use? I don't like to call people by their positions."

"Interesting, Doctor, since almost everyone on board does exactly that with you."—this was more like the Spock McCoy knew—"Her name was L'tau. What is it you wish to ask?"

"Well, when and how did she die?"

"She died as a result of our mental link being forcibly broken when I killed the Captain on Vulcan."

McCoy stared.

"My God…you didn't say anything"

Spock continued. "You must understand. I assumed that since I had survived the break, she had as well. I did not learn she had died until after I returned to the Enterprise and found Jim alive. I went to my cabin, intending to contact her, to tell her of the surprisingly satisfying results of T'Pring's challenge but I found messages from both my father and my daughter informing me L'tau had died."

Sympathy, horror, confusion and anger were vying for the forefront of McCoy's mind.

"But, that doesn't make sense. Isn't the whole idea of the combat to set you up to bond with the woman? Why would it break the link with your wife?"

Spock looked distinctly uncomfortable. "What you say is true. However, a normal Vulcan male would not have had feelings for his opponent. When I realized I had killed Jim. Killed one of the most important people in my life. It was as if my mind snapped. After I returned to the ship, do you recall my saying that killing Jim took away any interest I'd had in T'Pring?"

McCoy nodded.

"That is because the link we'd shared all those years had been severed by the psychic blow. I was cut off from everyone. Still, I thought L'tau had survived as I had. It was only later I realized that my feelings for Jim, my weakness, had caused her death."

McCoy was almost livid. "Spock, no! Your feelings for Jim are one of your greatest strengths. You can't seriously blame yourself for her death?"

Spock looked into McCoy's eyes…then dropped his gaze to his glass.

McCoy tried another tact.

"Spock, why did you let Star Fleet reassign her when you knew you'd be going into Pon Farr? Did you have to go to T'Pring? I've done some research since then and from what I've learned, if you had a bond with L'tau, she should have been able to see you through it."

"I did not know that I would go into Pon Farr. I had already passed the age at which most males are affected. I had concluded wrongly that my human heritage had been an asset. I allowed Star Fleet to reassign L'tau believing our separation would not cause a problem. I now know that it was her presence that had kept me from experiencing the madness. What we took for occasional bouts of obsessive amour was, in fact, the burning. L'tau and I began our relationship at a much younger age than most Vulcans. We did not realize that sexually active couples would not find the burning unpleasant.

I did not need to contact her when I began to feel the effects because she felt them as well. She was on assignment in deep space with my father. They attempted to reach Vulcan before the ceremony. My father contacted T'Pau, requesting she assist me in fighting the effects until they could arrive. She refused."

"My God Spock! Are you telling me T'Pau could have helped you and that whole bloody mess could have been avoided?"

"Affirmative."

"Why the hell didn't she then?"

"I believe she hoped both L'tau and I would die. Or, minimally, that I would be wed to T'Pring and provide heirs who were more fully Vulcan than I"

"I don't understand."

"Despite the Vulcan celebration of diversity, many—including T'Pau—harbor very isolationist views. She did not approve of my father's marriage. She did not approve of my relationship with L'tau."

"L'tau wasn't Vulcan?"

"No, she was Majorian."

"Majorian? But aren't they physically, pretty much, just like Vulcans…except I thought they never left the planet because they were too busy having orgies."

Much to McCoy's surprise, Spock was amused.

"There are exceptions to every generalization. You are correct that Majorian physiology is almost identical to Vulcan's. Though, they embrace their passions in a way that many Vulcan's find uncomfortable. However, some do leave the planet. L'tau's parents were Ambassadors at the Majorian Embassy on Vulcan."

"What about the orgies?"

Spock raised one eyebrow, looking over the rim of his glass at McCoy. "It would appear some generalities are rooted in fact, Doctor."

McCoy struggled not to send his remaining drink up his nose or out onto Spock's lap.

"Quit that Spock! Why would you think T'Pau wanted you and L'tau to die?"

"Because she refused to dissolve the bond between T'Pring and myself. Before leaving Vulcan I approached T'Pring and suggested we dissolve the bond. I thought she should be free to choose her own mate. I was sure she shared my desire, but she declined. She said she had no logical basis on which to choose a mate. When L'tau and I learned that Star Fleet would not let us share quarters unless we were married, I repeated the offer to T'Pring. She confessed to me that she had discussed the idea with T'Pau before I decided to leave Vulcan and, as head of my family, T'Pau had refused. That was, of course, her right."

McCoy was thoughtful. "Okay, I can see that's sort of suspicious, but it still seems like a big jump from that to she wanted you to die."

Spock nodded his agreement. "Yes, however, T'Pau was responsible for L'tau's reassignment. Admiral Grayson is my mother's brother. When he got the request from T'Pau he assumed it was indirectly from L'tau in an attempt to further her career. I believe T'Pau hoped that separating us would trigger my Pon Farr and force my return to Vulcan—which it did. In addition, T'Pau arranged for Stonn to be included in the wedding party. As she was overseeing the ceremony she had that right. However, traditionally the only males in attendance are friends and family of the groom. Stonn was neither."

"But, T'Pring didn't pick Stonn, she picked Jim."

"Yes. T'Pau must have had some difficult moments when T'Pring made that announcement. I am sure she thought Stonn would have no difficulty killing me and triggering L'tau's death. Jim, however, would be viewed as a weak offworlder. T'Pau was faced with the very real possibility that I would kill Jim, release T'Pring and then carry on with my marriage to L'tau. I suppose she considered herself fortunate to have achieved at least one of her goals."

"What a bitch!"

Spock was clearly amused—if grimly—by that comment. "I have never heard that term used to describe my Grandmother. I cannot deny that it is appropriate."

"Your GRANDMOTHER!"

"Yes, Doctor. T'Pau is my Grandmother. That is why she was officiating at my wedding."

"You're telling me your Grandmother tried to kill you!"

"Not precisely. She attempted to arrange circumstances that would lead to my death, however she did not, herself, attempt to kill me."

"That's a distinction I'm not comfortable making, Spock."

"Nevertheless, it is accurate."

"And, there's nothing you can do about it?"

"Other than refuse to bow to her authority again, no, I have no recourse."

"Well, that's just wrong, Spock."

"I find your indignation at my difficulties to be quite comforting, Doctor. Thank you."

McCoy was taken aback by this comment. It seemed to be emotional, but he couldn't pinpoint the emotion. Spock sensed his discomfort and decided to draw the discussion to a close.

"Now, if you will excuse me. I promised Jim a game of chess this evening."

McCoy rose. "I should get going. Thanks for the drink, Spock. I know the topic was unpleasant, but I really appreciated just talking to you. We don't seem to do that much, do we?"

"No, we do not. I admit I found it….comfortable."


	3. Chapter 3

McCoy made his way slowly to his own quarters, thinking about what he'd learned. Spock had never mentioned having had a wife and he'd given no indication that he had a child. McCoy was sure Jim had no idea; he had even less patience for reading personnel files than McCoy. McCoy realized that in the time they'd served together, he couldn't remember a conversation about who was or had been married.

Had he and Jim just assumed the topic was uncomfortable for Spock and so, unconsciously avoided it?

Certainly, when the circumstances warranted it, Spock had supplied the information readily.

Besides, Spock had no doubt read and memorized the personnel file of every member of the crew. He probably assumed the senior officers had at least read his.

Almost more interesting was the fact that L'tau had been on the Enterprise until a few weeks before Jim took command. That meant, unless the marriage was a secret, members of the crew like Scotty and Sulu knew about Spock's wife and had also never mentioned her. Of course, talking about Spock's personal life behind his back was usually reserved for exchanging unsupported theories about Vulcan physiology, not real information, but still…

The next morning McCoy was surprised to find Spock having breakfast with Lt. Uhura instead of the Captain. Piling his tray high, he decided to join them. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Of course not!" and "Please do." came at him simultaneously.

"The Lieutenant has been helping me accumulate information on our young guest and the habits of her peers on Ormacon 7."

"I found out she's roughly the equivalent of an 11 or 12 year old girl on Earth. They seem to follow a growth pattern very much like humans, so she's just entering puberty and discovering there's more to life than playing with toys."

McCoy realized Spock must have contacted Uhura right after he left Spock's quarters.

"According to Nyota the typical Ormacon girl of this age shares the human female attraction to fur bearing animals and colorful plants. We should be able to put together information on the animal and plant life of other planets she would find appealing."

"That's great, Spock. I bet we even have some plants in Hydroponics she'd enjoy helping with. Joanna always loved working in the garden when she was that age."

"Yes, Hydroponics was one of Taneka's favorite places on the ship. I will make arrangements with Botanist Hargrove for the young lady to assist him if she is so inclined."

Uhura threw a surprised glance at Spock.

"Taneka is your daughter?" asked McCoy.

"Affirmative."

"She's been on the Enterprise?"

Uhura answered this. "Oh, yes! Taneka used to spend her main school break onboard. Engineering was her favorite department."

"Indeed, thanks to Mr. Scott's influence, she is planning a career in warp engine design."

McCoy made a mental note to slap Scotty for failing to give up this tidbit of information.

"How did you manage to get her onboard? I thought Star Fleet had strict rules prohibiting children of crew members being onboard for an extended period of time."

"When Vulcan joined the Federation they included a proviso that telepathic bonds must be respected and nurtured. Children require some time with their parents, even if it's only a few weeks out of the year, to maintain the family bond."

"What if you were killed? I mean, let's face it, you haven't chosen the safest career path and… well…. What would happen to the girl then?"

"One parent is all that is required to maintain a family bond, even with a very young child. Taneka is old enough now that loss of the family bond would not disturb her greatly. Just as she is able to maintain the bond without direct physical contact, she would be able to survive its loss. She would likely seek out a companion were I to die, but she would be in no danger.

When she was younger, the situation was more precarious. Had she been orphaned, she would have needed an adoptive parent to step in and bond with her. L'tau and I left explicit instructions covering many possible scenarios with our lawyers on Earth."

Spock rose from the table. "I will see you and Yeoman Rand in the conference room at 1600 hours, Doctor. Nyota, thank you for your assistance."

McCoy looked at Uhura.

"Since when does he call you Nyota?"

"Since about 7 years ago, the question is, since when does he call me Nyota in front of you?"

"Hmmm….I suppose that is the question. You knew this L'tau, then?"

"Sure, I knew her quite well. Lots of the crew did. L'tau was very popular when she was on board."

"Why doesn't anybody talk about her, then? I didn't even know she'd existed until yesterday."

"Spock had a difficult time being separated from her. Not talking about L'tau seemed the kindest way to let him cope. Then, the Captain came on board and you came and a bunch of new people…it just seemed wrong to talk about her if he didn't. And, of course, the way she died….no one had the heart to talk about her after that."

"He told you how she died?"

"Not at first, no. Taneka contacted me, told me what had happened and asked me to keep an eye on him. I talked to him about it some. At his request I told those members of the crew who would be most affected by her death. Poor Scotty. I don't think he was sober for a week. He always had a bit of a crush on L'tau."

McCoy remembered Scotty taking a week off to wallow right after arriving at Altair 6, but he'd just thought the engineer was mourning the abuse his engines had suffered. McCoy scratched off the mental note to slap Scotty.

"I guess I can see that."

Nyota cocked an eye at the Doctor. "What I don't get, Doc, is why Spock is suddenly talking about his family. What's up?"

"I'm not sure. You were there for the meeting yesterday. After you left, Spock confessed to having a daughter and before I knew it I was in his quarters looking at wedding clothes, talking about Vulcan marriage customs and discovering his Grandmother is a supreme bitch."

Nyota laughed. "She is that, isn't she? Did he show you the gold tunic? I saw images of the wedding….that sure looked good on him."

"I'll just bet it did" McCoy said, unthinking.

Nyota looked quizzically at McCoy and thought, *hmmm*…but, as Spock always says, speculation in the absence of facts is illogical.

"Well, whatever is up, I think it's good that Spock is talking to you about them. I think you'd have liked L'tau and I know you'd love Taneka… Listen, I need to get going. I'll see ya!"

The afternoon meeting with Rand was uneventful but satisfying. The three felt they had a good selection of activities for the girl and a number of study options that seemed likely to hold her interest. With the ship about to pull into Space Station 17 and the promise of a few hours of shore leave, Rand was glad to have had so much prompt and effective assistance. She wondered what would happen if the girl wasn't the typical Ormacon pre-teen and had no interest in furry animals or pretty plants, but if that were the case, maybe she could spend time in the computer labs with Mr. Spock.


	4. Chapter 4

Shore leave came and went.

McCoy didn't see Spock again until they assembled outside the shuttle bay to await the party from Ormacon 7.

The first people out of the shuttle were obviously crew. They immediately began opening cargo holds and transferring boxes and luggage to the Enterprise crew waiting there. Next, came a man who had to be Senaach Representative Arnt. He was wearing a green robe that reminded McCoy strongly of Spock's red formal robe. Behind him was a girl, clutching a yellow fuzzy thing McCoy assumed was a stuffed animal of sorts. Behind her was another man, less formally dressed, but obviously watching out for the child as she made her way down the exit ramp.

That was it.

*Uh, oh*…thought McCoy *I hope ole Jimmy boy can stay in control* Even after generations of social development, there were still a few humans, mostly male, and from what McCoy could tell, largely in Star Fleet, who weren't comfortable with homosexual relationships between men. Maybe there was some tie between the two things. Perhaps the man who leads a starship into unknown dangers and out again needs personal relationships to be defined in very traditional, unambiguous ways. He wasn't sure. It had been a sticking point early in their friendship. Finally it seemed Kirk accepted that McCoy could be bisexual without being the least bit interested in jumping his body. But Jim was still uncomfortable with the subject. He just hoped Jim could keep it from showing on his face.

To tell the truth, McCoy was more interested in Spock's reaction. Despite Spock's recent bout of "true confessions" he knew nothing about how Vulcan, the race, or Spock, the man, viewed homosexuality.

Arnt approached Kirk, who was looking around him at the shuttle as though still expecting a "wife" to join them. Spock noticed his Captain's discomfort and stepped forward.

"Representative Arnt. Welcome aboard the Enterprise. I am First Officer Spock."

Kirk jolted to attention. "Yes. Welcome aboard, I'm Captain Kirk, this is Doctor McCoy"

"Thank you for your welcome, sirs. May I present my spouse, Elbin and our daughter Areene."

Spock cocked his head at the girl who appeared a bit overwhelmed by her surroundings. "Miss Areene, it is a pleasure to meet you. I take it this is your first time on a starship?"

"Yes, sir. It is a pleasure to meet you, sir."

McCoy could almost swear Spock was smiling at the child. He knew he had a big grin on his own face. The child was charming, polite and quite pretty. Being part of the day care brigade might just be fun after all.

Spock faced the man who had been introduced as Elbin. "Sir, I am unaware of your customs. In my culture the use of a single common name is the norm, but when making new acquaintances it is proper to affix a title. How do you wish us to address you?"

Elbin laughed. "Please just call me Elbin, Mr. Spock."

Spock inclined his head. "As you wish. I am simply Spock."

Doctor McCoy stuck his hand out toward Representative Arnt. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir. I hope you'll find the trip enlightening." Turning to Elbin with a nod. "Nice to meet you" finally McCoy looked down at the girl. "Miss Areene. You remind me of my daughter when she was your age. I hope you'll come down to sick bay and visit me."

Areene smiled brightly "Oh, yes, please. I would like that. I have been thinking I might be a doctor. Science is my best subject in school."

"Well, now, if you're interested in science, Spock here's your man."

McCoy slapped Spock's shoulder causing him to jerk his eyes away from their concerned study of Kirk who was fidgeting, looking as though he wanted to leave.

"Yes, Miss Areene, I am the ship's Science Officer as well. It would be my pleasure to give you a tour of our laboratories. I am aware of Ormacon's accomplishments in the arts. I am pleased to see that there is interest in Science as well."

Kirk seemed to pull himself together, though both Spock and McCoy could hear that his next words sounded a bit forced. "Well, yes, let's get you settled then, shall we? Mr. Spock, would you show our guests to their quarters?"

"Certainly, sir."

"I leave you in capable hands. I have some pressing business to attend to, if you will excuse me. We have arranged a dinner this evening in the lounge. I will see you there"

Kirk strode away from the shuttle bay.

Representative Arnt watched him go. Turning to Spock he said, "It seems your Captain is preoccupied. I trust all is well?"

"I agree. Captain Kirk did seem preoccupied. I am uncertain of the cause. I assure you, as far as I am aware, nothing is amiss." Turning to McCoy. "Doctor, perhaps you should check on the Captain? Possibly the cause is physical distress?"

McCoy understood the unspoken plea *Find out what's bothering him and fix it, now!*

"Good idea, Spock." With a nod to the Ormacon party, he followed Kirk.

"Gentlemen, Miss Areene, if you would accompany me…" Spock indicated the direction and fell into step next to Representative Arnt.

Meanwhile, McCoy found Kirk sitting in a nearby conference room.

"What's the matter, Jim, ants in your pants? You ran outta there like the place was on fire."

*Well* thought McCoy *at least he has the decency to look miserable about it.*

"I'm sorry, Bones. I know I shouldn't react that way. It's just…I guess I was unprepared. How was I supposed to know it would be two men? I mean, they have a daughter! Do I even want to know how that happened?"

"Probably not. You do realize that this is your problem and you're going to have to figure out a way to face those people without looking like you want to scamper, right?"

Kirk ran his fingers through his hair. "Yes, I know. I'm trying Bones. You know how it is."

"Yes. I know how it is. You're an old fashioned stick in the mud. It's time you kicked your prejudice and acted like the big shot Federation representative you are."

"Tell me how you really feel, Bones."

"Funny….but I mean it Jim. We don't talk about stuff like this much, but it's a real problem. If Spock hadn't stepped in, that would have been a diplomatic nightmare."

"Spock did save the day, didn't he? I expected Vulcans to think homosexuality was illogical, but Spock didn't bat an eye."

"Maybe he learned some diplomatic tricks from his father. Or, maybe Vulcans don't care about minor things like who's got what parts and just focus on the mind. Who knows? The point is, he saved your tail out there and unless you plan on spending the next 100 days in hiding, you'd better get a grip."

"You're right. I know. It's a stupid old prejudice but there it is…knowing it's stupid doesn't make it go away."

"No, but knowing it's stupid ought to at least let you stop acting like a damned fool, Jim. Do you know that Arnt was worried something was wrong?"

"No. No. I didn't know that. I'll work on it Bones. In the meantime, I give you permission to slap me upside the head to keep me in line."

"Consider that a deal."

"I don't think I can face a formal dinner tonight. I need to take some time, maybe go hit things in the gym or something to get my focus back. Can you come up with a diplomatic way to stall it until tomorrow?"

"I think so. If I can't, I'll bet Spock can. I should go do that now, though. Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Bones. And…thanks for coming to check on me. I appreciate it."

"Just following orders, Jim."

"Orders?"

"Spock sent me after you."

McCoy left Kirk, who was trying to remember the last time McCoy had followed one of Spock's orders without an argument.

Representative Arnt and his family were looking about their quarters appreciatively.

Spock watched Areene as she poked into every drawer and under every cushion. Approaching Arnt, Spock said quietly "Representative Arnt."

"Just Arnt, if you please, Mr. Spock."

Spock inclined his head in acknowledgment. "Just Spock. Sir, I may be applying Vulcan norms to Ormacon behavior, but I seems to me Miss Areene would not be well served by the rigidly proscribed behavior expected at a formal dinner. I would suggest postponing a public appearance. Of course, I may be wrong in my conclusion and will defer to your superior knowledge."

Arnt laughed, "No, I'd say your take on it is spot on, Spock. She needs to wind down some before we ask her to play the role of diplomat's child. Would the Captain be offended if we asked to postpone?"

"I am confident he would not. The Captain places a high priority on the comfort of his guests. After I take my leave, I will inform him. I will also arrange for your evening meal to be delivered. Your assistant on Ormacon has provided our kitchen with typical recipes and menus of your culture. Is there anything particular you wish me to order?"

"No, anything Sonda suggested will be fine. If I could trouble you to have the kitchen include dishes from Earth and your native Vulcan, I would be most grateful. I believe Areene will enjoy trying them and, if not, it will give her practice in eating them gracefully."

"An excellent idea."

Arnt raised his head to speak to the room. "Elbin, Areene, I've decided I don't want to meet a lot of new people tonight. Mr. Spock has graciously offered to have our dinner delivered here. Is that alright with you two?"

Areene's smile was her answer. Elbin chuckled and said "Yes, Arnt. I believe that would be best."

The door chime sounded. Arnt gave Spock a quizzical look. "Enter" Spock said, demonstrating the computer's voice activation capability. McCoy came in.

"I just thought I'd check how things are goin'. Is everything satisfactory?"

Spock cocked an eye at McCoy. McCoy had never, in the entire mission, checked on a visiting dignitary unless there was a medical emergency.

"I believe everything is in order. It has been decided that a formal dinner would be difficult so soon after coming on board. I was about to inform the Captain."

"No need to…um, what I mean is, I'll take care of that."

Spock looked disbelieving. "Thank you, Doctor."

McCoy heard the skepticism.

Spock turned to Arnt. "Arnt, if you do not mind, I will take my leave now. While Doctor McCoy informs the Captain, I shall make the necessary arrangements with the kitchen."

"Not at all. What are the plans for breakfast, if I might ask?"

"Thank you for reminding me. I had intended to discuss this at dinner. I can order breakfast be delivered, or if you would be interested, you may join the crew."

"That sounds perfect. Yes, I'd very much enjoy breaking fast with the crew."

"Very well. I shall call for you at 700 hours."

At Arnt's quizzical look, Spock pointed to a chronometer on the wall, which read 1650.

"Ah, excellent, Spock. Thank you."

"My pleasure."

Once in the hall, Spock turned on McCoy. "Why is it unnecessary for me to inform the Captain of the change in dinner plans?"

"Because it's not a change, Spock. He sent me to figure out a diplomatic way to postpone the dinner until tomorrow."

"I assume you have certified the Captain insane."

"What? Why would I do that?"

"For him to send you on a diplomatic mission, no matter how small, is evidence of severe psychological damage."

"Very funny, Spock." McCoy nodded to the closed door. "Why'd they decide to postpone anyway?"

"It was my suggestion. Areene seemed somewhat agitated. I thought it possible the restrained nature of a formal dinner might be difficult for her."

"That's very sensitive, Spock. I have to confess, I'm surprised."

"You forget, Doctor. There was a time I was the child of the diplomat forced to attend formal dinners."

"You're right. I do forget that."

"Quite understandable. If you'll excuse me, I must inform the kitchen."

Spock walked to the nearest comm panel.

"Spock to Lieutenant Boggs."

Several moments passed before "Boggs here."

"I apologize for the short notice, Lieutenant, but the dinner tonight is being postponed to tomorrow. The delegation from Ormacon requests dinner be delivered to their quarters tonight."

Spock heard a sound he identified as a groan before Boggs spoke. "Yes sir. Hopefully we will be able to keep most of the food in stasis. Is there anything in particular the Ormacon party desires?"

"They assure me that anything on the list provided will be acceptable. They also request a small sampling of food from Earth and Vulcan."

"Anything specific?"

"Negative. However, since the object is to familiarize the child with food she might encounter tomorrow, I would suggest dishes you are planning on serving at the dinner."

"Aye, sir. Is there anything else?"

"If I could trouble you to inform Lieutenant Uhura so she can update the schedule for the invitees?"

"Aye, sir."

"Thank you. Spock out."

Spock turned to find McCoy where he'd left him.

"Is there anything else, Doctor?"

"Yeah. I, uh, I have a couple of questions I thought of after our discussion the other night. Do you have time for a chat? I have some Denobulan port that might just rival that Tanalong drink of yours for smoothness."

"It is Talong, Doctor. I would be interested in sampling the port. I have one or two questions I wish to ask you as well."

"Increase ambient temperature 5 percent" McCoy said as he entered his quarters.

"That is most kind, Doctor."

"It seems like a happy medium."

"Indeed."

"Have a seat while I get the port."

Spock looked about then settled on a couch against the far wall.

McCoy returned with an ornately shaped bottle and two glasses.

Pouring them each a drink, McCoy sat in a chair opposite the couch.

"Now, then, what did you want to ask, Spock?"

Spock took a sip of the port and gave it an appreciative look.

"This is quite excellent. Thank you for sharing it with me. As you issued the invitation, perhaps it is your curiosity we should endeavor to satisfy first?"

"I'm glad you like it. Okay. Do you have to find another wife?"

"No."

"No?"

"That is what I have said. No, it is not necessary for me to find another wife. After so many years with L'tau, I suspect I will have difficulties finding any other woman desirable."

"So, you won't be taking a wife then?"

"No, I will not. However, I find myself drawn to the idea of taking a spouse."

"A spouse, not a wife? Would that mean a man, Spock?"

"Affirmative. I believe a stable relationship with a male would bring balance into my life as well as…."

"As well as what, Spock?"

Spock kept his eyes on his drink.

"Joy."

McCoy appreciated the trust that revelation required. Passing over the chance to point out that joy was illogical, he continued his questions.

"Do you have a particular man in mind?"

"I do. There is one on the Enterprise. Someone I have found compelling and attractive since he came aboard. I could see myself sharing a life with him away from Starfleet, however, I am uncertain how he would respond to such an overture."

"Yeah, some men can be a bit strange about that."

"Indeed. That is the subject of the questions I have for you."

"Okay, I'll be happy to help if I can."

*Shit* McCoy thought. *Why am I Father Confessor, Love Counselor?*

"I sense that Jim is uncomfortable at the idea of Representative Arnt's spouse being a male. Am I correct?"

*Well, that makes sense* thought McCoy *those two are practically in each other's pockets. But, Spock's in for a big disappointment there. Damn. Even if it wasn't me, it would have been nice to see Spock happy*

"Yes, Spock, you are correct. I hate to tell you this, but Jim has some issues with homosexuality. If you want to keep your friendship with him, I'd have to advise you to avoid any suggestion you find him attractive, much less that you might want to marry him."

Spock may have gaped.

"I assure you, I have no intention of telling Jim I find him attractive and I do not wish to marry him."

"No?"

"No. I was merely concerned that his discomfort with the idea would cause him distress if I were to establish a relationship with a male."

"Oh, I getcha, you want to make sure you wouldn't be risking your friendship with Jim if you pursued a relationship with this man?"

"Affirmative." Spock paused. McCoy was sure that something important was about to be said if nothing broke the mood.

"May I confide something quite personal, Doctor?"

"Of course, you know you can trust me."

"Yes. I do. Doctor, L'tau was extremely charismatic. Most were drawn to her."

While this was unexpected, McCoy still didn't wish to break the mood.

"So I've heard. Lt. Uhura told me she was very popular when she was on board. She even said Scotty had a crush on her."

"Yes, in some ways she was quite the opposite of myself. There were very few who did not wish to be close to her."

"Well, Spock. I think you underestimate yourself. I cannot think of a higher honor than to be your friend and I'm sure most of the crew is quite jealous of me."

Spock looked genuinely surprised by this idea.

"You are certainly my friend, Doctor. However, I suspect any interest the crew has is largely prurient. I do not believe they are interested in being friends so much as learning the answers to the many questions that circulate about my physiology."

"You know about that?'"

"I find it odd they devote so much time to speculating on the attributes of one organ while failing to consider the attributes of my ears."

McCoy laughed. He was sure Spock was also amused.

"Okay, L'tau was a people magnet...they happen. I admit I'm usually a sucker for them myself, how is that deeply personal?"

"It is not. However, it was a necessary prelude. As a result of her attractive personality, I have, for many years, been uncertain if those who call me "friend" are really attached to me or merely including me in the fondness they felt for L'tau."

"Ouch!"

Proving he had a far better grasp on human idiosyncratic language choices than he let on, Spock responded to the sympathy inherent in the comment. "Thank you."

"But, you know Jim and I never met her."

"Exactly. This might be hard to understand, but L'tau and I grew up together. You and Jim are the first people to call me friend without having known her. I value that more than it is possible to express. I would do nothing to put these friendships at risk."

McCoy was moved. He'd had no idea how much his friendship meant to Spock. But it saddened him to think that Spock had ever doubted his ability to make and keep friends on his own.

"Well, Spock. I can't guarantee that Jim would be okay with it at first. You saw how he reacted when Arnt and Elbin came on board, but I know that this is something Jim sees as his problem. He is trying to work on it."

McCoy paused, considering whether he should make this confession or not. He thought Spock had revealed so much of himself that, in comparison, it wasn't a lot. Plus, given what Spock had said it was unlikely to send him running out of the room.

"Jim had problems the first time he learned I was in a relationship with a man. It caused a lot of arguments between us. But, in the end, when it broke up, Jim was there to help me put the pieces back together. So, yeah, Spock. I don't think you have anything to worry about there. He might be a bit weird at first, but he cares about you more than just about anyone in the universe and in the end, that will be more important to him than whom you take to bed."

If McCoy had to describe Spock's expression at that moment it would be "deer in the headlights"...though, he didn't really know why a deer would be in a headlight. It was just an expression now to describe someone paralyzed by what he saw. Spock fit it to a T.

"I'm sorry, Spock. I've shocked you."

"No, Doctor. I am not shocked."

"Then what the hell are you?"

Spock took a substantial sip of his drink (who said Vulcans didn't derive courage from alcohol?) and looked steadily at McCoy.

"I am encouraged."

"Encouraged? I don't...wait….me?"

"Yes, Doctor, you."

"Okay...wait just a second. Before we go any further, I want to get one thing straightened out."

Spock looked concerned. "What?"

"My name is Leonard."

McCoy could have sworn Spock's shoulders relaxed. "I am aware of that."

"So, why don't you call me Leonard?"

"Because you never indicated it was appropriate. Human's are quite unpredictable in the way they use their many names. On my planet, there is a proscribed convention for name use, however I have noticed on your planet people can work together for decades yet still not address each other by first name."

"They probably do in private, Spock. I'm sorry I never said this before, but please call me Leonard, or even Len. It would mean a lot to me."

Spock nodded… "In…."

"In what?"

Spock took a deep breath.

"I believe I would feel more comfortable calling you Leonard."

"That isn't what you were going to say."

"No, it is not. However, I shall hold that for a later time if you have no objections."

"No… as long as I get to hear it eventually."

"It is my hope that you still wish to hear it when I feel ready to reveal it, Leonard."

"I like the way that sounds. Thank you."

McCoy refilled his glass. At Spock's nod, he topped off the Vulcan's glass noting that he had drunk more than half.

"You have not commented on what I've said. What are your thoughts?"

"Well, there's a lot to think about. First, I want to thank you for your trust. I can only imagine how hard it has been for you to talk about this" McCoy was encouraged by the tiny nod of agreement from Spock. "Second, I want to tell you that if it was just a question of you and me, then there would be no question at all. I have been attracted to you since I first came on board. Locking horns with you has been the only redeeming thing about this whole damned mission...and, if you were signing on for another five, then I would too, just to be around you."

Spock looked curiously resigned. "But?"

"But what, Spock?"

"In my experience the type of argument you just made is normally followed by a "but" which completely contradicts the original intent of the other person."

McCoy laughed a bit. "Spock, you do a great job of pretending you don't know how humans think, but you really have us pegged."

Spock looked away. McCoy moved to sit beside him on the couch. Reaching out a hand, he touched Spock's knee. "There are a couple of buts, Spock, however, I hope they do not completely contradict your intent"

Spock looked down at the hand on his knee, then into McCoy's eyes. "Go on."

"Well, aren't there fraternization rules and such we have to worry about?"

"Our respective ranks are within the 3 levels allowed by Starfleet. While we are in the same command chain, by virtue of your position as Chief Medical Officer you have authority over me just as I, the First Officer, have authority over you. I see no reason fraternization rules would come into play."

"I guess I should have figured you'd have thought of that….okay, but there is the question of Jim."

"I thought you indicated he would, ultimately, accept such a thing."

"I did, but it's one thing for him to accept that his friends are attracted to men, it's a whole different, and much bigger thing for him to accept that his best friends are involved with each other. Does that make sense?"

"It does not. However, you are an excellent judge of human behavior. I will bow to your view. Are you saying we cannot pursue a relationship because it would cause Jim difficulties?"

"Not that, exactly, but this isn't the sort of thing we should just spring on him. I think we need to take things slowly. Okay?"

"Leonard, I have found you attractive from the moment you came on board. I have become something of an expert at "taking it slow". I will not rush you."

Spock finished his drink.

"Now, if you will excuse me. I wish to meditate on our conversation."

"Sure, Spock."

Just before reaching the door, Spock turned.

"One other question, Leonard."

"What?"

"Do you think the dinner tomorrow would be an appropriate time to wear the Ormacon top? The Captain has ordered dress uniforms, but I believe he could be convinced to alter that."

"I think that would be perfect, Spock. I look forward to seeing you in it."


	5. Chapter 5

Spock returned to his quarters and punched the comm button. "Spock to Captain Kirk."

"Kirk here. What is it Spock?"

"I wish to suggest a change in the dress code for tomorrow's dinner. I believe the Ormacon's, particularly the young lady, would be more interested in seeing a variety of civilian clothing."

"Have the inertial dampers gone off line?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I thought I heard you suggest civilian clothing instead of uniforms."

"That is correct. I fail to see how the inertial dampers are an issue."

Kirk laughed. "It's just that….well, Spock…except when we're on assignment, I don't think I've seen you out of uniform."

"I assure you, Captain, I do possess appropriate civilian attire for the occasion."

"I'm sure you do, Mr. Spock. Alright, civies it is. Inform Lt. Uhura so she can get the word out."

"Affirmative, sir. Spock out."

Spock told Uhura to, once again, update the schedules of the invited guests—changing the dress code from "Dress Uniforms" to "Dressy Civilian." Spock was unsure about the term "dressy" but Nyota assured him the rest of the invited guests would understand it.

Spock decided to mediate instead of sleep.

He had just reached the guest suite when, at precisely 700 hours, the door opened and the Ormacon party came out. Spock appreciated punctuality.

"Mr. Spock!" Areene cried out. "Mr. Spock, I tried a Vulcan soup last night. It was very spicy. My eyes were watering. Is all Vulcan food spicy? Do you think they'll serve the same soup at dinner tonight? The Earth dish wasn't spicy at all. It was something called Ice Cream and it made me cold…."

"Areene, please" Elbin cut his daughter off. "I'm sure Mr. Spock will answer all your questions if you would give him time! Perhaps we should get started on the way to breakfast?"

"Yes, this way." Spock indicated the direction of the turbolift. "I trust everyone's dinner was satisfactory?"

Arnt smiled "Yes, it was excellent. Elbin and I very much enjoyed the Plomeck soup. I hope it will be on the menu this evening."

"It will. I instructed the kitchen to send you Earth and Vulcan dishes from the dinner menu to help you prepare."

Entering the turbolift, Spock said "Deck Eight." Turning to look down at Areene. "To answer your other question, most Vulcan food is somewhat spicy. Unfortunately, the kitchens on board the Enterprise seem incapable of replicating many of the spicier dishes. However, as I have grown accustomed to consuming Earth food, it is of little consequence."

"Do you like ice cream?"

"I do. I am particularly fond of peppermint ice cream. Do you know what flavor you were served last night?"

The lift doors opened. Spock and Areene continued their conversation as he led the group to the dining hall.

"The man who brought it said it was peach."

"Did you like it?"

"Oh, yes! Very much."

"I am pleased. Peaches are very popular in the region of Earth known as American Georgia. Our ship's doctor, whom you met yesterday, is from Georgia. I am sure he would be most gratified to know you appreciated the flavor."

At this point, conversation dissolved into the intricacies of buffet line food service. Once everyone had their trays full, Spock led the group to a table nearby table. He noted that Yeoman Rand had reached the front of the buffet line and stepped over to ask her to join them when she had her food.

"This is Yeoman Rand."

"Hello" said Rand, pleasantly.

Spock noted with some amusement that Areene's eyes had gone wide, apparently at the sight of Rand's hair, but the girl refrained from comment. Instead, she replied with a very diplomatic. "Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"The Captain asked Ms. Rand to prepare some activities which might engage Miss Areene's time while you are observing the ship, Representative Arnt."

"How thoughtful" Arnt said. "What sort of activities did you prepare?"

The conversation turned to the various attractions of Hydroponics and the Arboretum as well as the extensive library of information on board from other planets. The result was, by the end of breakfast, Rand and Areene seemed to be fast friends and were planning on spending a few hours assisting Botanist Hargrove while Elbin and Arnt expressed interest in a full ship's tour as well as some observation time in Engineering. Spock made arrangements to escort them on the tour and to turn them over to Mr. Scott sufficiently early that they could observe Engineering for an hour before it would be necessary to prepare for dinner.

Spock stepped into the lounge that, for tonight, was doing duty as a formal dining room. He wanted to oversee the final preparations personally. He was silently relieved to see that Captain Kirk had had the same idea. It was becoming increasingly difficult to pretend to the Ormacon delegation that Kirk was not avoiding them. Hopefully, his early presence here meant the Captain had sorted out whatever feelings were causing him distress.

"Spock! My gawds. Look at you!" Kirk came striding over. He was wearing a dark green tunic over brown slacks. Spock had the odd thought that he looked a bit like a small tree.

"Captain, I am pleased to see you here. I wished to check on the final preparations before our guests arrived."

"Yes, I thought it was time I stepped up to the plate and did a little supervising of my own. Listen, I want to thank you for what you did yesterday. I don't know why I can't seem to act normally when I'm surprised like that."

"There is no need for thanks, Captain. I merely did my job."

"Yes, well. I thank you anyway. This shirt is amazing, where'd you get it?"

"It was a gift—many years ago. It is of Ormacon make. I thought Representative Arnt might appreciate seeing some of his planet's handiwork."

"I'm sure he will. They should be arriving shortly. Did you arrange for an escort?"

"I did not. Yeoman Rand indicated Miss Areene seemed able to use the computer to navigate the ship and Mr. Scott said Representative Arnt and Elbin declined his offer to escort them back to their cabins. I believe they said it was time they learned to get about on their own. I took it for granted they would prefer to arrive at the dinner under their own direction."

Various department heads had begun arriving, each in a brightly colored outfit. Apparently the opportunity to forego dress uniforms had been appreciated. Lt. Uhura wore a form fitting dress in earth tones that accented both her figure and her skin tone. Spock restrained the urge to stare at the door, waiting for McCoy.

When McCoy did come in, Spock had to, again, control the desire to stare. Wearing a blue top that matched his eyes and cream colored pants, McCoy was striking. Before he could reach Spock and Kirk, however, the family from Ormacon came in. Areene, in what was surely a violation of diplomatic protocol, surged forward to get to Spock. She was breathlessly recounting her adventures in Hydroponics when the adults reached her.

"Areene, please. I have asked you not to run ahead like that."

Areene looked properly chagrined and resumed her place between her parents.

Kirk chuckled and extended his hand toward Arnt. "Representative Arnt. I apologize for not being more available, but I understand Mr. Spock and the rest of my crew have stepped in to fill the void."

Arnt shook the Captain's hand. "Indeed, Mr. Spock and all of the crew we've met have been most helpful."

Arnt released Kirk's hand and looked at Spock. "Spock, do my eyes deceive me? That appears to be an Ormacon Dalot."

"You are correct, sir. It was a gift given to me shortly before I joined Star Fleet—during the last diplomatic mission I went on with my father. We visited Ormacon 7. The head of the Senaach at the time, Representative Brell, gave each member of my family an item of clothing."

Elbin reached out a hand, obviously wanting to touch the garment. "May I, Spock?"

"Certainly."

Elbin fingered a bit of the cloth. "This is very high quality. Of course, one would expect no less from the head of the Senaach."

"You should see the formal robe, he's got." McCoy said.

Spock privately enjoyed the somewhat shocked look on Kirk's face. Facing Arnt, he explained "The robe was a gift of a more personal nature, several years later. I believe my appreciation for this garment inspired it. I thought it too formal to wear tonight."

"I would be interested in seeing it. I'm sure we will be able to find the time." Said Arnt.

Spock nodded his assent.

The dinner appeared to go well. Areene accepted only a small portion of the Plomeck Soup but greeted the Peach Ice Cream like an old friend, asking if it were possible to have a double helping (it was). McCoy also doubled up on the ice cream. Spock was pleased to find the Ormacon food was as good as he remembered it being. He briefly considered joining the group calling for double scoops of ice cream, but decided against it. The Dalot had been given him when he was much younger and a slight tightness at his waist was reminding him that he was no longer the slim youth he had been.

When the table had been cleared and the invited guests had begun to gather in groups, sipping drinks and exchanging stories, McCoy made his way to Spock.

"How long do you suppose we have to stay here?"

Spock put down his glass. "Diplomatic convention requires us to remain only long enough to exchange final pleasantries with the guests of honor. Then we would be free to leave."

"Would you be interested in heading over there now to exchange pleasantries? I'd like to talk with you in my quarters if you have the time."

"Of course."

The men made their way to the corner where Lt. Uhura was questioning Areene about the music on Ormacon 7. Arnt and Elbin were hanging back, enjoying how comfortable their daughter seemed among the crew.

Spock tapped Elbin's arm to get his attention and nodded the Ormacon men away from the group.

"I am sorry to disturb you, but it will only be a moment. Doctor McCoy and I have something we need to discuss so must leave now."

Arnt replied "I'm sorry you have to go, but I guess ship's business doesn't stop for parties. Thank you again for all your hospitality."

"You are most welcome, Arnt. I trust you found the dinner pleasant."

"Very much so. Areene seems right at home among your crew."

"She is quite a charming young woman; I do not find it unusual that the crew has taken to her."

McCoy stuck his hand out. "I'm sorry we have to go, Representative Arnt, but I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other better."

"Indeed, Doctor McCoy, I look forward to it."

Nodding his apparent dismissal, Arnt guided Elbin back to their daughter's group. Spock locked eyes with McCoy for a moment before they headed out the door.

"Computer, raise temperature 5%".

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Can I get you a glass of port? Or would you like something else?"

Spock looked at McCoy before settling into the couch. "Perhaps you should surprise me, Leonard."

McCoy smiled. "Okay, but don't forget, you asked for it." He reached into a cupboard and pulled out a simple bottle of dark brown liquid. Grabbing 2 glasses, he made his way to sit next to Spock.

"This is a very old bottle of spiced rum. I hope you like it."

Spock took a sip. He was, in fact, surprised by the fact that it was somewhat spicy. "This is not what I expected. It is quite nice, thank you."

"I'm glad you like it."

"What is it you wanted to discuss?"

"Well, first, I want to tell you how great you look in that shirt. When I first saw it, I thought you would look like royalty in it. I was right."

"Thank you. I must admit I find your own outfit quite flattering."

"What? This old thing?" McCoy laughed, indicating the blue top. From its appearance, Spock assumed it was silk. He gave McCoy a small smile.

"And the second thing?"

"Yes….well, I've been thinking. I was wrong about letting our concerns for Jim dictate our behavior. He's a big boy and I don't think we need to cater to his prejudices."

"Do you think it likely he would be unwilling to remain friends if you and I were to enter into a relationship?"

"No. I don't think he's like that, really. I think it's almost more of a bad habit than anything. When he's pushed, he behaves very well…. Do you agree?"

"I do. I have a question."

"What?"

"Is it still your desire to "take it slow"?"

"I think so, Spock. This is a big change in our relationship and I don't think we should jump into it."

Spock nodded. "The thing I did not say the other evening?"

"Yes?"

"In my mind, I have always thought of you as Leonard."

McCoy leaned forward, ran his hand down Spock's face, and pulled him in for a kiss. Much to his delight, Spock responded with enthusiasm. Soon, however, Spock gently pushed himself away.

"If it is your desire to proceed slowly, I suggest we cease. I find my self control severely tested by this contact."

McCoy smiled. "I like the idea of you losing control. But you're right."

Standing, McCoy pulled Spock to his feet. "I think I'm gonna send you home."

"Very well." Before Spock reached the door, McCoy stopped him. Placing a quick, chaste kiss on Spock's lips, he said "Goodnight, Spock."

Spock smiled slightly. "Goodnight, Leonard."


	6. Chapter 6

The first of the disasters McCoy had predicted came in 2.7 hours. Spock was roused from his meditation by the bridge. Star Base 13 was reporting a major disease outbreak of unknown origin. Over one fifth of those on base were already affected. Fourteen deaths had been reported in the 27 hours since the first patient had appeared. Star Fleet had quarantined the station. The Enterprise was on route with instructions to see if it was possible to safely remove those unaffected by the disease, discover a test for contamination and a cure. Spock left messages delegating many of his more clerical duties to subordinates and the bulk of his Executive Officer duties to Lieutenant Uhura. He also recorded regrets at being unavailable until further notice and a copy of the report from Star Fleet for Representative Arnt. Finally, he left word for Yeoman Rand that she would need to be on call to spend more time with Areene during the crisis. Spock was certain that Arnt and possibly Elbin would be monitoring the performance of the crew closely.

Next, Spock went to the shuttle bays to see what arrangements could be made to decontaminate, house and quarantine those unaffected people from the Space Station. McCoy was going to have to oversee the decontamination procedures. Spock was sure McCoy would refuse to authorize anyone to leave quarantine until the disease had been identified and a cure found. That meant accommodations for 753 people if the most recent reports from Star Base 13 were accurate. As he was not convinced McCoy would allow anyone exposed to be brought onboard, Spock did not order cots, partitions, portable restrooms and showers set up, merely that they be secured and ready for deployment at a moment's notice.

At 600 hours the bridge made him aware of a scheduled briefing by the Captain at 625 hours. Arranging for Science Lab 2 to be cleared of all ongoing experiments, secured for work with contagions and fully staffed for the next 10 days kept Spock busy until it was time to go to the briefing.

He was not surprised to see Representative Arnt sitting in the corner. As an official observer Arnt had the right to attend any non-secure briefing. Spock had barely sat down when Kirk called on him.

"Status, Spock?"

"We are ready to decontaminate and house as many as 753 people in quarantine conditions utilizing Shuttle Bays 2 and 3. Bays 1 and 4 are available for transportation. The kitchen has been advised of the potential increase in demand. Science Lab 2 is being readied and will be staffed around the clock until the crisis has been resolved."

"McCoy?"

"I talked to Star Base 13's acting CMO. Whatever this is, it progresses fast. Average time from exposure to symptoms is less than 5 hours with debilitating symptoms appearing within 8 hours of exposure. The fastest known fatal reaction was 11.2 hours after exposure. Impregnable barricades have been put in place separating groups by known or suspected status. 253 people with no known contact to anyone affected have been in quarantine and asymptomatic for more than 30 hours. I would recommend we bring that group on board and put them in Shuttle Bay 2. Another 175 have had contact with people who are affected, however, show no signs of infection after 20 hours of quarantine. By the time we reach Star Base 13, that figure will be 23 hours if conditions do not change. If there is still no sign of infection, I suggest we put them in Bay 3."

Spock turned to McCoy. "Based on the last numbers I received, that leaves 325 people assumed to be unaffected on the Station. Is my information out of date?"

"Not exactly. Star Base 13 does not have the facilities to individually confine everyone on board. The medical team ordered all emergency seals be put in place. This effectively divided the Star Base into 16 isolated sections. The two groups I mentioned are now occupying 5 sections. They are the only ones who show no signs of infection for significant lengths of time. Of course, with each sign of infection in a group, the clock is reset to 0 for those remaining in the group. I don't want anyone brought onboard who hasn't been clean for at least 20 hours. Even at that, I don't want them in the mainstream population. I've ordered the strictest quarantine protocols."

Spock reached over and keyed in the instructions to prepare the Shuttle Bays. With substantially fewer people, it would be possible to set up kitchen units—food held in stasis—in each bay. This, combined with the basic food replicators would significantly simplify the quarantine process.

Looking up he asked "Presumably, more people will be cleared as time passes. What is your plan for them?"

"I have the breakdown on how many people are in each section now. The next section will not be clear for another 10 hours. There are 50 people in that section. If we haven't found a treatment by then, and they remain clear, I think we bring them up to Bay 3. Can we seal of ¼ of the bay for those people?"

Spock tapped in a few more commands. "I shall have the bay divided into fourths with an impregnable seal between sections D and C. The other sections can be made impregnable at short notice if required."

"That should do it."

Kirk had a question. "Bones, you said you spoke with the acting CMO. Why isn't the CMO involved in this?"

"Because she's dead. Dr. Zachar saw the first patient to report. When five others appeared with the same symptoms, she ordered the medical facility be locked down. Everyone is now working in biosuits. But it was too late. She and two of her assistants began showing symptoms within six hours. They were dead by the next morning."

Both Spock and Kirk looked shaken by this news. That the CMO of any facility would be vulnerable was, of course, obvious. However, they'd never had the danger presented so graphically.

Kirk coughed to cover his distress. "Yes, well. What have they learned about the disease?"

"Not much, Captain. With the CMO and two others dead, the medical team is stretched to the limit just trying to care for the sick and supervise the quarantine process. They haven't had much, if any, time for research. I've arranged for bodies and samples to be beamed aboard in high quarantine and stasis. Spock, you and I will need to coordinate our schedules and requirements."

Spock replied with a nod.

Kirk looked around. "All right. We arrive at Star Base 13 in just under three hours. Science Labs have priority on all systems and personnel until further notice. Dismissed."

McCoy approached Spock. "Why don't we find a corner of the dining hall to discuss this? We might as well grab food while we have the chance."

"Agreed."

Kirk stepped over "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, Captain" said Spock.

"Just keep in mind, Jim, we're going to be talking about disgusting medical stuff. You've been known to have a weak stomach" said McCoy.

"I resent that. There's nothing weak about my stomach."

"Of course not, let's go."

Finding a corner out of hearing range of the small number of other diners, the two scientists discussed crew assignments, equipment requirements and initial test procedures. Kirk was impressed with the amount of preparation each had done in the short time since word of the outbreak reached them. Once the discussion turned to autopsy plans and tissue sample requirements, he discovered he wasn't as hungry as he'd thought. This gave him an opportunity to observe his officers. He was please to see that—despite their frequent quarrelling—the men worked well together. They seemed to connect on a level he didn't understand. He supposed it was their common interest in science. What really surprised Kirk was the mutual respect that was very much in evidence. Each valued the other's opinions and needs. When they started discussing how much they could request in the way of samples from those still living, Kirk dismissed himself from the conversation saying he needed to be on the bridge.

Secure transport of bodies and tissue samples began even before the Enterprise had completed Star Base check in procedures. Kirk expected the main problems to come from the Shuttle Bays housing the evacuees. He noted that Spock had ordered 10 crew members to be on duty as liaisons and assistants to those stuck in quarantine. That should be enough; but he typed in authorization for up to five more to be pulled from other departments if the shift supervisor felt the need. All in all, this assignment seemed destined to demand the most from the science and medical teams while only adding moderate stress to the daily functioning of the ship.

Kirk quickly realized he'd been wrong. Less than an hour after the first tissue samples arrived, Lt. Uhura appeared at his side obviously with news to report.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Sir, the initial report from Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy indicates this is not a biological infection at all. It is a technological infection. Microscopic machines capable of using cellular matter to reproduce within the host. They expect more details shortly but wanted to alert you to the fact that an investigation is needed. Mr. Spock's exact words in the report are "There is less than a 0.57% chance that this infection was accidental."

"It's an attack?"

"So it would seem, Sir."

Kirk eyed the Lieutenant. He'd been wary when Spock had effectively named her acting First Officer. Kirk half suspected Spock and Uhura were secretly in a relationship. The Vulcan was far more attentive to the Lieutenant than to any other member of the crew. Still, maybe this crisis would be a good test of the young officer's potential.

"What do you suggest we do next?"

If Spock were here, that's exactly the question Kirk would be asking him.

"I have accessed all the medical reports sent to Dr. McCoy. I requested and received communication records and activity logs for the last 30 days from Star Base 13. The computer is now running a check to see if there is a correlation between activities and time of infection. If we can track back the first exposures to one event, we might be able to narrow the field of interest."

Kirk was impressed. Not only did she have an excellent plan, but she'd implemented it in extremely short order. Maybe Spock wasn't just playing favorites when he handed her his job.

"Excellent. Keep me apprised….oh, and tell Spock and McCoy to make preventing contamination a priority. We'll probably need to send teams down there soon to determine exactly who did this and working in biosuits would make it much more difficult."

"Already done, sir."

"Very good. Any word on our evacuees?"

"The 253 people targeted for Shuttle Bay 2 have been brought onboard. The biofilters didn't pick up any infection, but now we know they wouldn't. I've ordered them adjusted to look for mechanical devices as well. We'll refine that as soon as I get more information from Spock and McCoy. Everyone seems reasonably comfortable. Apparently our Shuttle Bay has been an improvement. I gather when the Base's emergency seals were put in place, some of them were trapped in less than ideal situations. We'll begin bringing up the next group once the modifications have been made to the filters."

"Good. Carry on."

The next five days went by in a rush. Kirk continued to be surprised and impressed with Uhura's performance. She seemed to have an almost intuitive understanding of what questions needed to be asked and who could answer them. Her research narrowed the "field of interest" to 13 men among the evacuees in Shuttle Bay 2 and eventually, working with the officials on Star Base 13, an arrest was made. The criminals were part of a political splinter group on Icor IX. Star Base 13 was located just outside the Icor system and many of those employed on the Base came from Icor IX. Spock and McCoy were making reports which altered the nature of the crisis almost hourly. From learning the contamination could only be spread by touch to discovering an effective chemical protection, their work allowed the Star Base 13 to stop the spread and contain the contamination. Regrettably, Spock and McCoy had so far been unable to find an effective treatment for those affected.

Science Lab 2 had been fully staffed and operating non-stop. Two near constants, through all the shift changes, had been Spock and McCoy. McCoy had taken a 5 hour break during Beta shift on day 3 only after Spock had threatened to order him confined to quarters. McCoy was surprised and pleased to find a small mint plant had been placed in his quarters with a note from Areene saying how much she hoped he would like it when he finally had time to relax. He recorded a "Thank You" message to be delivered when she woke.

Spock took a 2 hour break during Alpha shift on day 4 after overhearing Lt. Travers comment that the stories about vegetarians always smelling fresh were, apparently, untrue. He found a small potted favinit with a note from Areene saying she missed his company and hoped he would enjoy the plant she had culled for him. Spock was impressed. The favinit is a difficult plant to care for. He was able to reach Areene in Hydroponics and thank her personally for the gift. He expressed his hope that the crisis would soon be resolved and he would have time to hear about her activities in his absence.

By day 5 tempers were running high. The fact that there were no more living victims of the technological infection did not absolve them of their need to find a cure but it had led to increased pressure from each of them to have the other take time off. Spock's arguments that it was illogical for McCoy to further tire himself when there were no patients to cure were met with McCoy's assertion at least he'd taken a couple of naps while it was obvious Spock had not.

Near the end of Gamma shift on day 5, Spock and Lt. Harston had a theoretical model for a treatment protocol….


	7. Chapter 7

Kirk stepped onto the bridge. It was day 6 of the crisis on Star Base 13 and, as far as he could tell, it was a crisis almost at an end. The criminals were in custody, the evacuees returned to the station and the Shuttle Bays in the process of being restored to normal. The only thing remaining to be done was "the cure". The last report he'd had before bed was that Spock had a start on that….Kirk expected the day to be relatively uneventful and maybe, just maybe, by the end of the week the ship could get back to normal. That happy thought lasted exactly 12.3 seconds after he sat in the command chair.

Lt. Uhura approached him with a rather serious, quizzical look on her face.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Sir, I've just received a report from Lt. Harston in Science Lab 2. He says that a treatment protocol to eradicate the technological infection from organic hosts has been established and transmitted to Star Base 13 and Star Fleet Medical."

"They found a cure?"

"Yes, sir."

"So, why do you look troubled? Come to think of it, why is Lt. Harston all the sudden filing a report instead of Spock or McCoy?"

"Well, that's just it sir. According to Lt. Harston's report, Mr. Spock ordered Dr. McCoy confined to quarters for 24 hours."

"He what?"

"Ordered McCoy confined to quarters. But that's not all sir."

Kirk suspected he didn't want to hear, but had to ask. "What else?"

"Before leaving the Science Lab, McCoy certified Spock unfit for duty."

"WHAT?"

"It's true, sir. I've checked the ship logs. I spoke to Lt. Harston and he said things got pretty heated once the cure was found."

"Damn…and I thought the two of them were getting along better."

"So did I, sir."

"I guess I'll have to go down and try to straighten things out."

"You might want to talk to Lt. Harston first, sir. It sounded like more than their normal squabbling."

Kirk rubbed his eyes. "Okay, but not just yet. Will Harston be available in an hour?"

"Yes, sir."

"Great. Tell him I'll be down later."

While impressed with what Spock and McCoy had accomplished here, Kirk was annoyed that he was, once again, going to have to intercede to keep his senior officers from ripping each other apart. At times their behavior bordered on conduct unbecoming an officer. Since they normally confined their sniping to each other, Kirk had been able to turn a blind eye. This time, it seemed another member of the crew had been sucked in. What he did now would largely depend on what he learned from Harston. He hoped that by letting Harston wait a bit…put some distance between the event and the discussion…he might be spared the need to put one or both of his friends on report.

Spock paused outside McCoy's quarters a moment. There was no doubting his course of action so there was no logical reason to delay. He touched the panel, expecting the door to open. Instead, he heard a chime that indicated the door was locked and his identity was being relayed to McCoy by the computer.

"Enter"

Not bothering to suppress his sigh of relief, Spock stepped into McCoy's quarters.

McCoy was standing near a set of shelves, apparently re-arranging and possibly cleaning the items on the third shelf.

He didn't look up at Spock, just continued his work.

Spock crossed the distance in five strides. Reaching out, he grasped McCoy's hand as it closed around what Spock thought was an archaic item called a "snow globe".

Their eyes met.

Years of unspoken mutual attraction and days of contentious close contact reached a peak as they came together in a ferocious kiss. The snow globe dropped harmlessly to the floor. The men soon followed. Whether it was the momentum from his trip across the room or the natural result of his greater height, Spock ended up sprawled over McCoy. Through their uniforms, their arousals touched in exquisite intensity. It wasn't long before McCoy gasped and shuddered, climaxing just moments before Spock, too reached release.

Struggling to regain normal breathing, Spock shifted to support most of his weight on his left elbow, reaching with his right hand to stroke McCoy's face.

"I'm sorry, Spock."

Spock kissed him gently on the brow. "Why would you be sorry?"

"I lost control. I came all over myself like a schoolboy. I'm sorry."

Spock leaned his forehead down to rest on McCoy's. "Obviously, Leonard, your school days were much more interesting than mine. However, since I also, as you say 'came all over myself', I do not think either of us is in a position to require an apology."

McCoy chuckled. "You too? I guess I was too busy to notice."

"Yes, I too was overcome by the moment. I trust neither of us has need to apologize for our passion."

"No, I suppose not."

"Leonard….do we still need to go slow?"

"No, definitely not."

McCoy took a moment to enjoy the simple feeling of being held by Spock. The closest thing McCoy could relate to it was when he'd been handed his medical diploma. He knew that this was a moment he would treasure forever and which would define his life from then on.

He was roused from thought by Spock tapping him on the nose. "What?"

"I would have followed you regardless, Leonard. It was not necessary to declare me unfit for duty."

McCoy wrapped his arms around Spock's shoulders. "Yeah, but this way you can't go running off to the bridge until I'm done with you."

"What is it you wish to do with me?"

"Well…I suppose we really need to clean up before doing anything else."

Spock rose, pulling McCoy up with him. "I suggest a shower would be most efficacious."

Lieutenant Harston looked back at his Captain, wishing he hadn't been the one to file the report.

"Was my report lacking, sir?"

"No, Lieutenant, relax. I just want to make sure nothing about what happened made you uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable? Not really. Everyone knows when Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy work together things are going to be interesting. This was maybe a bit more exciting than normal, but I wasn't uncomfortable with it."

"Exciting?"

"Yes, sir."

"What, exactly, was exciting, Lieutenant?"

"Dr. McCoy threw a tri-laser connector at Mr. Spock's head."

"He threw a what?"

"A tri-laser connector. It's used for connecting living tissue at the molecular level. Early on, Mr. Spock theorized it might be possible to surround the infected area in a solid bubble of tissue. He thought the machines might stop reproducing if they couldn't access individual cells."

"Did it work?"

"Only partially. Large quantities of the machines proved capable of digging through the connected tissue. However, it was very effective at halting spread in the first few hours of exposure."

"So, what happened when McCoy threw the…"

"tri-laser connector…"

"Thank you. What happened when McCoy threw it at Spock?"

"Mr. Spock caught it."

"He caught it?"

"Yes, sir."

"That's it?"

"Yes, sir."

"And, this was exciting?"

"Well, it wasn't dull, sir."

Kirk considered the situation. Harston didn't seem particularly disturbed or even surprised by what had happened. He doubted it was going to be necessary to punish Spock and McCoy more than they'd punished each other already. Still, he'd have to talk to them both. It was one thing to argue, but to throw expensive equipment about was unacceptable, especially in front of lower ranking members of the crew.

"Very well, Harston. Thank you for your time. I won't keep you any longer."

Grateful for the dismissal, Harston wasted no time getting out of the lab. The next shift would be arriving soon enough and they could handle any additional clean up that was needed.

Kirk walked over and punched the comm button. "Kirk to Spock."

The computer replied "Commander Spock has invoked privacy level 2. Is this an emergency?"

**Privacy level 2, huh? Spock was probably pouting, though, of course, he would claim he was meditating. **

"No, no emergency." Shutting off the comm, Kirk decided to make a personal visit to McCoy. The story of the tri-laser connector was one he wanted to hear straight from the horse's mouth.

"Sorry I don't have anything that will fit you better, Spock."

"These will be adequate. Thank you for allowing me to borrow them."

"I know I should be tired after all that" McCoy said, with a nod toward the bathroom "but I feel great, full of energy."

"It is a byproduct of the meld. You still require rest." Spock put his hand on McCoy's shoulder. "Remember, that is why you are confined to your quarters. Perhaps a glass of that excellent port would aid in relaxing you?"

"Good idea."

As McCoy moved to get the port, Spock sat on the couch, his fingers steepled in a way McCoy recognized as "thoughtful".

Sitting next to him, McCoy filled two glasses before asking.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I hope. Leonard, did you expect me to be inexperienced?"

"Well, I thought you might be, with a man…I suppose I was a little surprised that you weren't. I guess I'm confused on when you had time to learn…I mean, it hasn't been that long since L'tau's death, has it?"

"No, it has not….however, L'tau was not concerned that I remain monogamous. Indeed, her position as Scontolat necessitated a certain flexibility on that issue."

"You do realize I'm not that flexible, don't you?"

Spock's lip turned up. "Why, Leonard, you surprise me. I thought flexibility was one of your strong suites…. No, I would not expect you to accept anything less than complete fidelity from me."

"Good."

Spock continued concerned: "Are you disappointed not to be my first?"

"Wouldn't that be illogical?"

"It would, however I have never known you to suffer from a fear of appearing illogical."

At that moment the computer advised McCoy that Captain Kirk was standing outside his door.

"Enter"

Kirk walked in. Whatever he might have been expecting, it wasn't to find Spock and McCoy, dressed in what looked like work out or "lounge around the cabin" clothes sharing a bottle of wine.

"Hi, ya, Jim! Grab yourself a glass and join us."

Kirk made a somewhat tentative trip to the counter, keeping his eyes on his officers as he picked up a glass. McCoy turned back to Spock.

"Well, Spock, you're right. I'm not afraid of appearing illogical, but I am definitely not willing to appear or be hypocritical so the answer to your question is NO."

Spock nodded his approval.

Kirk sat somewhat gingerly in the chair opposite the couch. His eyes traveled back and forth between the two men as McCoy reached over to fill his glass.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"To what do you refer, Captain?"

Kirk looked at Spock. "Aren't you confined to quarters?"

Spock looked amused. "You have your officers confused. I {Spock pointed to his own chest} am unfit for duty. He {the point transferred to McCoy} is confined to quarters."

"The last report I had, you two were throwing things at each other."

"Then Lieutenant Harston's report is in error, Captain. I did not throw anything. I merely caught an object which had been thrown."

Kirk was managing to look angry, confused and suspicious at the same time. "Of course. But now you're sharing a bottle of wine."

"Port, Captain."

"What?"

McCoy lifted the bottle "This is Denobulan port. Finest around too."

"Alright, port. One minute you're throwing things, the next you're drinking port together."

"I assure you, Captain, more than one minute has passed since the regrettable tri-laser connector incident."

"Spock…..I'd tell you to shut up, but I still want to know what's going on."

Spock glanced over at McCoy before speaking. "I suppose you could say we found another way to resolve our apparent conflict..."

"A way that doesn't involve throwing things?"

"Right. No more throwing things" said McCoy.

"Do I want to know why you're both out of uniform?"

McCoy and Spock exchanged a look.

"No, Jim, I don't think you do. What do you say, Spock?"

"I would agree with you, Doctor."

Kirk sighed. "You two will be the death of me."

"That would be most regrettable, Captain."

Kirk glared at Spock before speaking. "I have a question. Harston said you were able to isolate the infection if you caught it early on."

"That is correct."

"Why couldn't the infection just be removed? Why did it have to be isolated first?"

McCoy responded "Because the things had a defense mechanism, Jim. It's common in organic infections and diseases though I was surprised to find it in a technological infection. The instant you try to remove it, it infects everything around it like mad, the problem spreads faster than ever. Only by isolating it from the surrounding tissue can it be safely removed."

"Oh."

Spock spoke. "Captain, that information was included in our final summary report as well as our second report on day 2 of the event."

"Well, I'm sorry, Mr. Spock, but I've been busy myself these past days and didn't have time to read all the reports you generated."

"Indeed, Captain. I apologize. I, myself, have been so preoccupied with the activities in the Science Lab that I also find I am behind in reading reports. What has happened to so occupy your time?"

Kirk considered. Spock was second in command and normally expected to be on top of everything happening onboard. However, he was also the head of the Science department and, in this case, he'd appropriately given that priority. Though unusual, it was not surprising that Spock was out of touch. Kirk began recounting the activities of the bridge crew and station staff for the last 7 days. The tale of investigation, discovery and imprisonment of political terrorists was exciting and Kirk enjoyed telling it. He was soon out of his chair, pacing the floor, gesturing with his hands. When he realized he was, yet again, singing the praises of Lt. Uhura he turned to Spock intending to thank him for assigning her the job. What he found stopped him. McCoy had, evidently, dozed off. His head now rested on Spock's shoulder. Spock was gently extracting the glass from McCoy's hand, obviously trying not to wake him.

Noticing Kirk had stopped speaking, Spock looked up and made a slight "shh" gesture before trying, awkwardly, to put the glass on the table without dislodging the doctor's head. Kirk took the glass, earning a grateful glance from Spock just before he reached under McCoy's legs to lift him off the couch and carry him to the bed. Spock managed to get McCoy settled without waking him.

Returning to the Captain, Spock said "I regret that your recounting of ship activities was interrupted, but I did not wish to wake him. The reason I confined him to quarters is his need for sleep."

"Of course. What about you?"

"I too am behind on rest in addition to being currently logged as unfit for duty. I intend to straighten up here some before going to bed myself."

Kirk nodded. "Alright. Hopefully Bones will rescind that tomorrow and you can get back to the bridge."

"I share that hope, Jim."

Kirk left somewhat awkwardly as Spock started clearing glasses off the table.

Spock wondered what he should do next. He didn't wish for Leonard to wake and think he'd been abandoned. Spock's experience with humans was that they reacted negatively to waking and finding their sexual partner had left without notice. However, he had been honest when he told the Captain he did not wish to wake Leonard. Humans often had difficulty regaining sleep once it was interrupted. Yet, to simply join Leonard in bed seemed somewhat presumptuous, despite their earlier activities. Sleeping together was an intimacy that, in some ways, required more trust than sexual contact. Adding to his dilemma was the fact that Spock's uniform was in no condition to be worn for even the short walk to his quarters.

Spock had just begun to consider possible options for obtaining a clean uniform when Leonard appeared, rubbing his head sleepily.

"Please tell me you didn't carry me to bed in front of Jim."

"I regret that I am unable to comply."

"Yikes. Did he bolt out of here like he was on fire?"

"Negative. I am unsure what he concluded had happened. I informed him of my own need for rest and stated my intention to clean up here before going to bed myself."

"humph, Well we're going to have to make sure he understands eventually…. may I ask just which bed you were planning on using?"

"I had not decided." Seeing Leonard's face fall, Spock hurried to prevent any misunderstanding. "My preference would be to remain here with you, but I was unsure of your own desires."

McCoy smiled "well, it would seem our preferences are compatible in several areas, Spock. Why don't you come to bed? I'm sure everything will seem clearer after we've both gotten some sleep."


	8. Chapter 8

McCoy woke with that stiffness that speaks of a deep, dreamless sleep. Rolling to his back he encountered something solid. **oh, that's right, Spock** Opening an eye he was surprised (or maybe he wasn't) to find Spock with his head resting on a hand, looking down at him.

"What are you looking at?"

"You. Good Morning."

"Good Morning. Isn't it illogical to watch someone sleep?"

"I do not find it so. Tell me. If you had awoken first, what would you have done?"

"Watched you sleep."

"Would you have found it illogical?"

"Not for me."

"Leonard, I am going to say something to you that you will no doubt wish to and deserve to hear more often than I will say it. I hope you can understand that it is always true, even when I do not say the words."

"What?"

Spock ran his fingers along the side of McCoy's face before looking into his eyes. "I love you."

"See, now that's logical."

"Indeed? I agree, but I am surprised to hear you say it."

"And, I am surprised at you. It's reciprocity, don't you see, Spock? You love me, I love you. That's reciprocity and we both know reciprocity is logical."

Spock smiled. "I bow to your logic, Leonard."

"Good, you should." McCoy leaned up to give Spock a quick kiss. "Listen, I'm hungry and we've got to work on getting you a uniform. As much as I'd like to stay here and cuddle I think we need to get up."

"I agree. I am also in need of food and I believe I have the answer to the uniform dilemma if I may use your comm."

"Sure, then let me know what you want to eat and I'll call it in. One of the perks of being confined to quarters is they have to deliver my meals!"

"I am gratified that you are finding your confinement pleasurable, Leonard."

Spock punched a button on the comm unit. "Computer, location of Lieutenant Uhura."

"Lieutenant Uhura is in her quarters."

Punching another button: "Spock to Uhura."

After a short pause, Lieutenant Uhura's face appeared on the viewscreen. She raised her eyebrows at the sight of Spock in a faded sweatshirt looking decidedly "bedded" but kept the surprise out of her voice. "What's up, babe?"

Spock stilled the urge to remind the Lieutenant that he was not her baby and, in fact, was the elder of the two by 10.74 earth years.

"I require a favor, Nyota."

"Let me hear it."

"I must have a clean uniform delivered to Dr. McCoy's quarters before alpha shift ends."

Uhura laughed so hard she almost doubled over out of view. After she regained some measure of composure, she asked "It was good enough to ruin your uniform?"

"Affirmative. Are you able to assist me? The doctor is about to place a breakfast order and I thought perhaps you could arrange for the uniform to be delivered at the same time."

"Okay, but it's going to cost you!"

"I am aware that this favor will come at a high price. We shall discuss the details of my repayment later."

"Okay, let me get on it. I assume I don't have to worry about boots?"

"Correct. Nyota, my quarters are locked."

"Like that's going to stop me! Give the good doctor my regards."

Spock clicked off the comm unit and raised his eyes to see McCoy looking torn between concern and amusement.

"She is very discreet as well as creative, Leonard. I trust her to make the necessary arrangements without raising any suspicions."

"And I trust you to know what you're doing. Now, tell me what you want and I'll get our breakfast order in."

"I find after an extended fast it is best to start with a small amount of simple food. There is a cereal common to your native Southern United States called 'grits'. I believe a bowl of grits and some fruit would be acceptable."

"Extended fast? When was the last time you ate anything?"

"I assume you mean food?" Spock asked with an innocent tip of his head.

McCoy slapped Spock hard on the arm. "Of course I mean food you elf!"

"I last ate at the dinner for the Ormacon delegation."

"WHAT! That was 7 days ago, Spock! What are you thinking?"

Spock decided it would not help to point out that it had, in fact, been 7.63 days since he'd last had food. "Leonard, it is typical of Vulcans to forgo food when deeply engrossed in a project. The project is over so I will resume eating."

"Okay, but grits and fruit doesn't sound like enough after all that time."

"I assure you that my next meal will be substantially larger. I have found it to be uncomfortable if I attempt a full meal when I first return to eating."

McCoy had to admit that made sense. "Alright, I'll place the order, then maybe we should hit the shower until the food arrives."

"I do not require another shower, Leonard."

McCoy smiled. "Trust me, it will be more convenient to be in the shower before you need to get cleaned up."

"ah! I see…."

McCoy called up the galley and ordered breakfast. He keyed in authorization for the galley staff to enter unannounced.

McCoy came out of the bathroom running a towel through his hair just as Yeoman Russell finished putting out the food. Sitting on his desk was a green canvas bag. The handles were tied with bright ribbons and an envelope addressed to him hung down.

"What's this?" McCoy asked.

"That's from Lt. Uhura. She brought it to galley and asked us to include it with your next meal cart. I guess it's some sort of care package. She said just because Mr. Spock was mean enough to lock you in your quarters, you didn't have to suffer."

"hunhph…Well, wasn't that nice of her…"

Russell finished setting up the silverware (for one) and turned to McCoy. "Will there be anything else, sir?"

"No, thank you, though. I'll give you a buzz if I need anything else. My 24 hours should be up pretty soon so I might get to take my next meal in the mess hall."

"I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you again, sir." Russell said before leaving.

Spock emerged from his hiding place in the bathroom. "What did Nyota send you?"

McCoy untied the ribbon and began pulling things out of the bag. "Chocolates, a bottle of wine…" he squinted at the label on a data chip "a disc of ancient jazz music, crackers, cheese….and, a Commander's uniform in Science Department Blue!"

"I told you she is creative and discreet."

"I don't know how discreet she is…if anyone had started looking through this they might have concluded she was making a pass at me."

"Would that not have been a suitable distraction from the truth?"

"That's a point….I have a couple of questions, maybe you can answer them while we eat?"

"I shall do my best."

McCoy handed Spock a spoon and the two of them settled down to breakfast.

Between bites, McCoy asked "Is there some ancient Vulcan ceremony involving scantily clad men, gongs and weaponry in my future?"

Spock lifted an amused brow. "No. Such theatrics are reserved for arranged unions. If you accept me as your spouse willingly there are a few documents we will both be required to sign. Any location with a substantial number of Vulcans in residence should have a legal officer with the proper paperwork."

"We don't have to go back to Vulcan?"

"We do not have to go back to Vulcan."

"Yay! Okay, now tell me about this "dying because the other one died" thing. I don't like the sound of that."

"It is only known to happen during Pon Farr. It is a biological imperative. The female cannot deny the male without, herself dying. The male cannot kill the female in his madness or he would die."

"But we won't have that problem?"

"No, we will not."

"Are you sure? Because there seems to be a "reproduction" element to that whole deal and I'm not up to the "female's" half of the bargain."

"I am sure. After the disaster that was my marriage ceremony, I consulted with some acquaintances at the Vulcan Science Academy. When Dr. M'benga came on board, I sought his expertise as well. All assured me that if I were in a stable relationship which included ongoing physical and mental contact I would not experience another episode of madness. The arranged marriages of Vulcan tradition do not typically include sexual contact outside of Pon Farr. This gives the impression that all males will experience madness on a regular basis. However, I am assured that it is an illusion and that there are many couples, both heterosexual and homosexual on Vulcan who never experience the fever as anything unpleasant..."

"Kind of makes the whole arranged marriage thing look pretty stupid to me."

"To me as well….Leonard, am I mistaken in thinking you have accepted my proposal?"

"Now that you mention it, I don't recall you ever asking! ….but, yes, I am accepting."

"I am gratified."

"I have one more question. How, exactly does the "bond" thing work?"

"It will form naturally over time. Indeed, it has already begun to form."

"It has?"

"Yes. I can sense it. I am sure you will soon. It is a heightened awareness of the other that does not dim over distance. Some mistakenly believe it involves a sharing of thoughts. It does not."

"Good. I'm not saying I don't want you in my mind, Spock, but I'm a doctor and I need to be able to keep my patients' confidences."

"As I have my security clearance to consider. I would not be able to maintain my position if you had constant access to my thoughts."

"My last question: how much longer until I'm allowed out of my cabin?"

"6.73 hours."

"What do you suppose we should do with that time, Spock?"

"I should begin catching up on reports. From what the Captain said, I am rather spectacularly ignorant of current affairs."

"I haven't certified you as fit for duty, Spock. To do that, I have to record your current medical readings in my file. Since I'm stuck here, I can't do that and that means you can't work and I say reading reports is work."

"What do you suggest?"

"Let's finish up breakfast, then think about it."

The two ended up spending the time relaxing on the couch exchanging stories of their experiences raising daughters. About half way through, McCoy ordered a couple of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup to tide them over until he was released. Spock chose not to hide in the bathroom. Instead, he changed into his uniform thinking his presence was unlikely to cause speculation.

Eventually, Spock said "Leonard, your confinement is over in .27 hours. Perhaps you should change into your uniform? I would welcome a trip to the mess hall at this time."

"First we go to sickbay to get you cleared for duty, then food."

"Of course."

Nurse Chapel looked up in surprise as McCoy and Spock came into Sickbay at full stride. They went right to the nearest exam table.

"Dr. McCoy!"

"Hello, Nurse Chapel…. Okay, Spock, up you go."

Spock stepped up to the table and took a relaxing breath as the table was lowered to the exam position.

McCoy had the odd sense that Spock found the experience uncomfortable. "You okay?"

"Affirmative. The repositioning of the table is always somewhat disquieting."

"Vertigo?"

"I would assume it is that or something similar."

"You never mentioned it."

Spock favored McCoy with a significant look. "No, and I did not mention it this time."

McCoy nodded…. "Ah, okay….."

Looking up at the readings, McCoy scowled. He punched a few buttons before addressing Spock. "Well, you're still undernourished. Based on these readings I should confine you to quarters for another 2 days and put you on a high protein diet."

Spock pushed himself up on his elbows. "Doctor, I assure you that is not necessary. I require 2, possibly 3 days to regain my normal consumption regimen."

"Maybe, but I'll be watching you."

"Imagine my terror."

"Quiet. I'm not going to certify you for a full shift today."

McCoy punched the button to record the readings in Spock's file.

"Go to the mess hall and have a big meal then finish off the Alpha shift on the bridge. Tomorrow you can return to a normal single shift. I don't want you working double or triple shifts until I give you the okay. Got it?"

Sarcasm dripped out of Spock's every pore. "Acknowledged, sir."

"Go."

"I assumed you would insist on witnessing my adherence to your prescription."

"Normally I would…but I want to spend a few minutes checking things out here first. I'll find you in the mess hall and you'd better have a very large half eaten tray when I get there…if not, I'll prescribe a diet for you and I assure you, you will not like it."

"I suspect that threat is more effective with human patients, Doctor."

"GO!"

Spock left sickbay.

McCoy settled into his chair and began reviewing the Sickbay logs for the last 8 days. Fortunately, they made for light reading. Within 15 minutes he was finishing his review when the Captain came through the Sickbay doors.

"BONES! You're free!"

"You know it, Jim….hey, listen….about last night…"

"Don't worry about it. Spock explained that you needed sleep. I guess I'll have to work on my story telling skills!"

"I really do want to hear the story…maybe later tonight?"

"Sure. I want to bring Spock up to date too…he insisted on sticking around to clean up after you last night, by the way. Mind if I bring him along?"

"No, that's fine. I have a bottle of wine someone gave me during my incarceration…maybe we can split that while you tell us the story?"

"That sounds like a plan, my friend. What are you up to now?"

"I was about to head over to the mess hall. What about you?"

"It just happens I'm about to go on lunch break, Doctor….come on!"


	9. Chapter 9

An interesting sight greeted McCoy and Kirk when they arrived at the mess hall. Lt. Uhura was seated on a table facing Mr. Spock's chair. She was leaning forward, legs crossed, her weight resting on one hand. Obviously, whatever she was discussing was not official business. For his part, Spock was leaning back to get the best view or Uhura's face, his arms crossed.

McCoy snorted. Kirk sent a look towards the doctor then back at Uhura. Her posture radiated confidence, expectation and familiarity. Kirk was pleased. Spock deserved to find some happiness and Uhura might just be the ticket. Somewhere along the line he'd need to warn Spock about such obvious public displays, but for now, he was happy just knowing his friend had found someone.

Kirk thought he and McCoy would find another table once they got their food, but McCoy made a beeline for Spock. As they approached, Uhura looked up then eased herself off the table. She waited until Kirk and McCoy got seated before placing a hand on Spock's shoulder.

"I'll make all the arrangements."

Spock merely nodded.

McCoy took a moment to carefully apply a small amount of salt to his entrée. "What was the price? If I might ask."

Spock did his "small eyebrow raise" that both Kirk and McCoy recognized as a sign of amusement. "It is not terrible, considering the benefits. I must accompany her on a shopping expedition at the next outpost she considers appropriate. She assures me that the shopping opportunities on Starbase 7, which is our next scheduled stop, will be adequate."

McCoy looked disbelieving. "That's all, Spock? You just have to go with her? Are you sure you don't also have to pay for everything she takes a fancy too?"

"Of course I have to pay, Doctor. I have never escorted Miss Uhura on a shopping mission without significant damage to my savings account, however, as I mentioned, I do not find the burden unbearable considering the very tangible benefits."

Both McCoy and Kirk chuckled…Before Spock could ask the Captain what it was he had found amusing a clear, young voice called from across the hall.

"Mr. Spock! Dr. McCoy!" Areene came up to the table carrying a tray of food and smiling brightly. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Spock inclined his head. "It is a distinct pleasure to see you again, Miss Areene."

McCoy reached out and gave her a small "punch" on the shoulder. "Hi, there kid! I've missed that smile. You have no idea what being locked up in a lab with this sourpuss is like."

Areene laughed at McCoy. "Mr. Spock is not a sourpuss. Vulcans just don't smile as much as some species."

Spock sent a smug glance at McCoy before asking Areene if she could join them for lunch. Areene brought them up to date on all she'd been doing while they had been handling the emergency on Starbase 13. Spock was pleased to learn that Yeoman Rand had enlisted members of the crew who were not intimately involved in the crisis to occupy Areene's time in ways that were both entertaining and educational.

Areene seemed particularly impressed by the hours she spent with Mr. Scott. After a short tour of the engine room—which she said she found boring, but asked that no one tell Mr. Scott—he had spent an afternoon discussing, demonstrating and allowing her to try his bagpipes. She was utterly enchanted with the instrument.

McCoy asked her "What's on the agenda for this afternoon?"

"Nothing. I think I'm supposed to go back to our quarters and rest, but I'm not tired."

"Well, these two have to go take care of the ship. What would you say to coming to Sick Bay with me? I'll teach you how to read a bio-bed."

Delighted with that idea, Areene readily agreed. The meal broke up and the two groups went their separate ways.

Spock and Kirk were just approaching the turbo lift when Representative Arnt called to them from down the hall.

They waited for him to catch up.

Spock greeted him as warmly as a half Vulcan could. They exchanged pleasantries and a shared relief that Spock would no longer be spending all his time in the science labs.

"Arnt, I believe you will find Areene in Sick Bay. She and Dr. McCoy were heading there after lunch."

"Oh, I'm sure she will enjoy that. Next to you the doctor is her favorite member of the crew. But I doubt she wants me butting in on her fun. I wanted to tell you both that I have been in contact with the head of the Senaach and I do not believe it will be necessary for us to remain on your ship for the full 100 days. I am very impressed with the performance of the crew during the recent crisis. I have recommended that Ormacon accept the Federation's offer of membership. I am convinced the rest of the Senaach will agree once I have made my case."

Neither Spock nor Kirk could keep the surprise from showing on their faces. Kirk said "I'm stunned, Representative Arnt. I'm pleased, but stunned."

"I, too, am somewhat surprised, Arnt. Ormacon has resisted Federation offers of membership for 3.49 decades. Why has this one event changed that?"

"It's not just this one event, Spock. We've been leaning toward signing on with the Federation for the last 11 years. However, there was lingering concern that the presentation of Star Fleet as an instrument of peace was, shall I say, over stated? My purpose was to evaluate whether this was primarily a ship of war or not. My conclusion is that, though prepared for war, the Federation is being honest when it claims the Fleet exists primarily to explore and serve."

"My father will be most gratified, Arnt. He has long thought Ormacon would make a fine addition to the Federation."

"Well, it's not a certainty yet, but I think it's highly likely. Hey, I'm going to go find Elbin. Perhaps we can dine together this evening? Say, 1700 hours in our suite?" Arnt turned his head to include Kirk in his gaze. "All of us?"

Kirk smiled. "That would be great."

Arnt turned to leave but stopped short. "Spock, please bring Dr. McCoy."

Spock inclined his head "If he has no other plans, Arnt. I am sure he would be happy to join us."

Arnt surprised both Spock and Kirk by reaching over to give Spock's arm a quick squeeze. "I'm sure he will find the time."

Kirk and Spock moved toward the turbo lift door as Arnt started back down the corridor.

After the doors closed, Kirk eyed Spock.

"So, are you going to contact your father with the news?"

"There is no news, yet, Captain. There is only a suggestion that there may be news in the future."

"But, if the Senaach agrees with Arnt…will you be contacting your father to tell him?"

"Negative, Captain. I believe such an announcement should come from an authority. The Federation Council or the Head of the Ormacon Senaach. Representative Arnt would, himself, be a more appropriate messenger."

"Meaning, you want someone else to tell your father how you made one of his dreams come true."

Normally, Spock would have disputed this statement. However, he was far too content in his personal life to argue that feelings were unimportant to him. Turning to face his friend, Jim Kirk, Spock said simply "Yes, Jim I would find that most satisfying."

Kirk's smile was the stuff of legend and at those words Spock was rewarded with Kirk's best, most joyful smile. However, before either could speak again the doors opened to the bridge. The two friends went to their posts.

Kirk punched a button on his chair. "Kirk to McCoy"

"McCoy here. How in blazes could you need me already? We just ate lunch together."

Kirk chuckled. "I always need you, Bones. You know that. Hey, I need to reschedule our plans for story telling. The Ormacon delegation wants to buy us dinner."

"Us who?"

"Us, including you, that's who.1700 hours at the Ormacon's suite."

"Aye, aye sir."

"Kirk out."

Dinner with the Ormacon delegation was one of the more enjoyable evenings either Spock or McCoy could recall on the Enterprise. Kirk got to tell the tale of how his crew saved Starbase 13. During one dramatic pause McCoy leaned over to whisper in Spock's ear "I guess this means you and I get to split that bottle of wine." Spock didn't bother to hide his small smile. McCoy got to tell his version of how the medical department, with what he described as minimal assistance from some of Spock's science department, discovered the true nature of the infection and how to deal with it. Spock's contribution consisted largely of eyebrow lifts and eye rolls at parts of McCoy's story.

At the conclusion of the evening, Arnt announced that he had heard from the head of the Senaach that it was merely a matter of the formal vote to make it official. That would happen at the next meeting in 13 days.

Four days later the Enterprise docked at Starbase 7. While Kirk normally left all personnel issues to Spock, this time he decided to take a look at the shore leave roster and was pleased to see that Spock and Uhura were both signed up for the first rotation. McCoy, Sulu, Chekov... indeed, most of the senior staff was on the first rotation. After consulting with Scotty, Kirk decided the ship could survive without its two top officers for a few hours. He made his way down to Sickbay to see what McCoy had planned.

"Not much. Mostly just a chance to look at a different set of walls, I guess. There are a few shops I want to check out. What about you?"

"I have no plans. I thought we could, what is it they used to say? "Hang out"? "

"We can certainly do that. There is one thing I have to do, however."

"What?"

"I promised Spock I would rescue him if the shopping trip with Uhura became intolerable."

"What?"

"You heard me. What was it he said? Oh, yes… 'She does not agree that securing the desired objects equals an end to the shopping mission.' I promised I would help extricate him if the shopping trip went on too long."

"Well, I suppose it would be too much to expect Spock to spend more than a couple of hours shopping. Even with Uhura. Would my tagging along wreck the plan?"

"Nah….in fact, it would probably make it more believable if the two of us showed up."

"Then let's go!"

Kirk and McCoy had a fine time perusing the shops, sending knickknacks to friends in other places and having "extras" like specialty drinks and foods sent to the ship to hold them over until the next shore leave.

They ended up in a shop that seemed caught between bookstore and coffee shop. Two thirds of the way through their drinks McCoy pulled out his communicator and set it on the table.

"What's that for?"

"For when Spock calls."

The communicator beeped.

"You ready?"

"Affirmative. She is now trying on dresses she has already rejected because she says she just wants to see them again."

McCoy laughed. "They do that. Where are you?"

"In a shop by the name of Infinite Design. Are you able to locate me?"

McCoy paused a moment, thinking. "Yeah. We'll be there soon."

"We?"

"Jim's here."

"Indeed…Nyota should find it difficult to argue with him."

"Our thinking exactly, Spock."

McCoy tossed back the rest of his drink then looked at Kirk. Kirk bowed to the pressure and finished his in two gulps.

McCoy tossed a "credit" chip on the table for a tip. "Let's go."

Kirk followed. "Bones, how'd you know Spock was going to call then?"

"What?"

"You pulled your communicator out before Spock signaled. It was like you knew he was getting ready to call you."

McCoy stopped and cocked his head. He stared at a space somewhere over Kirk's head. "Ya know, Jim…that's a really good question. I don't rightly know why I pulled out my communicator then. It just felt like the time he'd be signaling. Is that weird?"

"It's a little weird, Bones."

"Yeah…it is. Damned Vulcan is getting under my skin. Well, let's go."

McCoy led the way down a side street. "I think the store is just around the corner here."

Rounding the corner, they saw an alcove of shops obviously devoted to lavishly expensive clothing and accessories. Straight ahead was a very ornate door with a gold inlaid sign identifying it as "Infinite Design".

Kirk let out a whistle… "This is going to cost him!"

"You ain't kidding." Bones replied, pushing open the door. They found Spock leaning against a back wall, an expensive looking dress hanging from his finger, a polished wooden box in his other hand. His expression was possibly bored, possibly murderous. On a Vulcan, it was hard to tell. However, his relief at seeing McCoy and Kirk was obvious. As they walked up, Uhura stepped out of a dressing room wearing a mint green dress with a high neckline and an elaborate belt of chains and jewels.

Seeing the new arrivals, she let out a low noise that might have been a growl. "Ah, called in the cavalry, did you?"

"I assure you, Nyota, neither of these men is riding a horse."

"Shut up, Spock. Tell me again why you hate this dress?"

Spock hesitated, obviously wanting to point out the contradiction in ordering him to first shut up and then to tell her something…. "It would be illogical for me to hate the dress. As I have said before, the color provides a lovely accent to your skin tone; however the cut does not flatter your figure."

Spock held up the dress on his finger. "This dress compliments your skin tone and displays your figure well."

"Yeah, but you've always been a breast man."

McCoy snorted and, Kirk blushed. Spock, however, took it in stride. "I will not argue that. You have an unusually appealing figure. When dressing to attract suitors you should choose clothes that accent it. The dress you are wearing does not. This dress does. I was under the impression we had already agreed on this matter."

"We have, but you know, there is a lot more to shop for. I haven't even begun to look at accessories."

Spock flipped the box open to reveal a stunning fire colored necklace and matching earrings.

"oooooh! They're lovely!"

"I take it we are done?"

"Oh, alright. Go off with your friends. I hope you don't mind if I continue shopping, though."

Spock sent a glance over to a woman who obviously worked at the shop. As she approached, he addressed Uhura. "Not at all, however I would prefer to have these sent directly to the ship."

"Good idea, thanks. I'll go change."

McCoy and Kirk waited patiently while Spock paid for the purchases and arranged their transport to the Enterprise. McCoy goggled at the price displayed on the register. Spock looked at him seriously and said "The benefits are worth it."

To Kirk's surprise, Spock led them from the shop before Uhura got out of the dressing room.

"Won't you get in trouble for leaving like that?"

"Why would I get in trouble?"

"I don't know…it just seems like I would get in trouble if I left when a woman was in a dressing room."

Spock turned to look at Kirk. "Perhaps that is an advantage of being Vulcan, Jim. I am not expected to be overly solicitous."

Kirk looked jealous. "Well, that's just not fair."

McCoy slapped Kirk on the shoulder. "Life is rarely fair, Jim! You know that. What do we do now that we've rescued Spock from the clutches of the lovely Lieutenant Uhura?"

Spock offered "I would appreciate the opportunity for food. Miss Uhura did not allow for more than one small break in her quest and I spent the bulk of that waiting in line to use the relief facilities."

McCoy laughed. "There's a bunch of food places around the corner with a little dining area. How 'bout we head there?"

Kirk and Spock nodded their agreement. The three passed the time in innocuous discussion of the shops. Both McCoy and Kirk pressed Spock to describe shopping with Uhura in more detail, but he declined saying there are some experiences best endured privately.


	10. Chapter 10

The Enterprise stayed at Starbase 7 for 2 days obtaining, installing and verifying upgrades for software systems, before setting course for the Altair system.

The trip was routine and afforded the Ormacon delegation time to visit previously restricted areas of the ship. Areene spent a full shift in the science labs with Spock learning to use the high powered microscopes, scanners and computers. Spock even donated a few drops of his blood for her examination. He was curious how long it would take her to determine he was not fully Vulcan. She confirmed his estimation of her intelligence by announcing, after 1.67 hours, that she was sure he had a parent or a grandparent who was not Vulcan and was, in fact, most likely human.

A week after leaving Star base 7, Kirk came out of his shower to find a light blinking on his comm. He had missed two calls. Punching up the first message, Kirk was, initially, surprised to see it was from Representative Arnt. Then Kirk remembered that the Senaach vote was, if not already over, about to happen. Arnt's face filled the screen. "Captain Kirk. I'm sorry I didn't catch you in person. I just wanted to let you know the Senaach has voted. We will be joining The Federation. I understand a celebration is planned to coincide with the official signing of the declaration and that the Enterprise will be asked to attend. I'm sure you'll be getting a change of orders soon. I want to thank you and your crew, on behalf of my family and my planet."

The message ended. Kirk pressed a button and recorded his reply to the Representative before listening to his second message. Not surprisingly, it was from the bridge informing him of new orders to proceed to Ormacon 7 for the signing ceremony. Kirk did get one surprise; the message included the fact that Vulcan Ambassador Sarek and his wife would be attending as well.

Kirk thought Spock deserved to have this news delivered in person. It might even warrant a celebratory drink. Kirk was sure Spock had a secret stash of Vulcan alcohol hidden away somewhere. Maybe tonight he'd get to try some.

Kirk made his way to Spock's quarters. He palmed the lock, expecting it to open. It did not. Waiting a moment, thinking that once he had been identified, the door would surely open to admit him, Kirk was again, disappointed. After several moments had passed, Kirk punched the wall comm unit and said "Computer, location of Commander Spock."

The computer replied "Commander Spock is in his quarters."

**Damnit, why isn't he answering then?**thought Kirk.

Just then the door opened to reveal Spock in a lush red robe. "Captain, I apologize for the delay. Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem. I just had some news I thought we might want to raise a toast to, that's all."

Kirk started to move forward only to discover Spock was not clearing the way.

"Jim, I regret that I am not able to invite you in at the moment." Spock paused, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "I am…not alone."

Surprise and happiness exploded on Kirk's face. "Oh, I should have thought of that. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. What is the news you have to impart?"

"The Senaach has voted. Ormacon will be joining the Federation. The Enterprisewill be in orbit during the ceremony."

"While that is excellent news, Captain, it is hardly a surprise. Arnt was certain that the vote was a mere formality."

"Yes, I know, Spock, but that's not the good part."

"What is 'the good part'?"

"Your father will be attending the ceremony. I'm sure he'll spend most of his time hearing about the great job you did here."

Spock allowed a small smile "Ah, that is most rewarding. Thank you. Now, if you will excuse me….."

"Right… I'll see you later Spock."

Kirk left, shaking his head in amusement.

Spock returned to the bed, finding McCoy burying his head in a pillow to cover his laughter. "You found my predicament amusing?"

"Yes, of course…I was half hoping you would just invite him in and get it done with."

"That thought occurred to me as well. Perhaps if another such situation arises before we have informed Jim, we can agree that we will grasp the opportunity."

McCoy was still smiling. "Yeah, Spock. Sure. At least I got to see you in the robe again."

"I will wear it for you whenever you request, Leonard."

"It doesn't hurt?" McCoy's glance warned Spock to not pretend he didn't feel pain over the loss of his wife.

"You humans have a word. 'Bittersweet'…I believe that accurately describes my feelings. Four weeks ago, it would have been inconceivable for me to wear this robe in the presence of another. Now, wearing it when I am with you, it feels—for want of a better word—right. I grieve for her, but I remember her with warmth and I experience hope and joy at being with you. Does that make sense?"

McCoy had to take a moment to fight back tears. "It makes perfect sense, Spock. I always want you to remember her with warmth. I couldn't love someone who would stop loving his wife just because she'd died."

Spock rubbed his hand lightly across McCoy's chest. "My mother used to tell me that the more people you loved, the more room there would be in your heart. Of course, I thought it was a silly human concept….but I begin to see the truth in it. I had feared it would be necessary to forget my feelings for L'tau to move on and I was not willing to do that. I now understand that my love for her remains. Yet, it does not diminish my love for you. My life with L'tau set the stage for my life with you. My love for you grows out of my love for her."

"You know, you're probably gonna outlive me, Spock. I want you to find happiness after I'm not around anymore."

Spock nodded, closing his eyes. "While not a certainty—given our professions—it is of course likely that I will survive you, Leonard. You have taught me that learning to care for another will do nothing to lessen the strength of my feelings for you. I understand now that it would not be a betrayal to seek comfort in my remaining years. But know that I will treasure and honor your memory until I die."

McCoy didn't bother to fight the tears.

Spock realized McCoy's tears were a human manifestation of the very deep emotions both were experiencing. He pulled up a part of his robe and pressed it to McCoy's face, absorbing the moisture. He used the bit of robe to wipe a drip from McCoy's nose.

"No! Spock! That might ruin it."

Spock gave his almost smile… "I assure you, Leonard, this robe has survived many worse things than the excretions of your mucus membranes. It responds well to being cleaned."

McCoy's eyebrows shot up. "Okay…well, fine, I guess. Maybe someday we'll just have to put it to our own test."

Spock made a sound McCoy realized was a chuckle.

"Spock, doesn't Vulcan maintain an embassy on Ormacon 7?"

"It does."

"Does that mean a substantial number of Vulcans live there?"

"Yes, at any given time there are over 200 Vulcans living in the central city of Rachad."

"Do you suppose that would include a legal officer?"

"Certainly. There are always several legal officers assigned to any embassy."

"So, we can get married on Ormacon 7?"

Spock looked seriously into McCoy's eyes. "Leonard, this relationship is quite new. I was under the impression you did not wish to rush things."

McCoy ran a finger up Spock's arm. "This does not feel like rushing Spock. This feels right."

"I concur." Spock sealed his agreement with a tender kiss before saying "Should we first inform Jim?"

"We probably should, but the fact is, some announcements are easier when made after the fact."

"Will he feel slighted if we do not include him?"

McCoy shrugged. "If there were a ceremony and we didn't have him attend, then probably, but you said all we had to do was sign some papers."

"That is true. If you are sure he will not be hurt, I agree that waiting until after we are married will make the announcement easier."

"Spock, what would you say to having a human style marriage as well?"

"If that is your wish, I have no objections."

McCoy smiled. "I'm just thinkin' that once Jim gets over being appalled, he might agree to perform the ceremony on board for us."

"That would be most appropriate, Leonard. I hope he will be amenable to the idea."

"You do know you'll have to kiss me in public, dontcha? Do you think you can handle that?"

"I have participated in a human marriage ceremony before. I am aware of the requirements. I suppose I shall just have to "buck up" as you humans say."

Spock cocked his head thoughtfully. "It strikes me that the human custom is for the couple to retire from society for some time after the wedding, devoting their attentions to each other."

"It's called a honeymoon."

"Yes, I know. I doubt we would be afforded such a luxury after a shipboard wedding. However, we should be able to arrange some shore leave during the time the Enterprise is in orbit around Ormacon. Would that be acceptable?"

"Spock! You're a closet romantic. That would be wonderful."

"I shall request Arnt's assistance in making the arrangements. When my family was there, we stayed in a villa of sorts. I believe they are available for rent."

"Villa sounds too big. I don't want you to have any excuse to be out of my sight."

"I am sure there are smaller accommodations. Arnt will be willing to assist us."

"I think Arnt knows about us."

"That is my opinion as well, which is why I have no qualms about enlisting his aid."

The Enterprise arced into orbit around Ormacon 7. Kirk wasn't even bothering to hide his pleasure. His crew had performed near miracles. A decades old effort to enlist an important planet in the Federation had come to fruition because of his crew. A potentially station wide— hell, universe wide—epidemic had been eradicated because of his crew. HIS CREW. Kirk was extraordinarily proud.

Glancing over at the Science Station he realized that there was one crew member who, more than anyone, could be credited with this success. Someone he regarded with such friendship that it seemed superfluous to say he was proud of the man. Spock had, of his own accord, taken this mission as his own. He had befriended the Ormacon delegation and, when a crisis occurred, had displayed the best aspects of Star Fleet. Of course, Kirk had filed the obligatory commendations. Spock would likely receive numerous merit awards because of this mission. That was a given. But Kirk wanted more. He wanted his friend to be happy.

Strolling over to the Science Station, Kirk was almost overcome with his appreciation for Spock. It had taken so long for the two to become friends, for Spock to acknowledge that friendship was acceptable, for Kirk to realize a Vulcan who eschewed emotional responses could be loyal and true. Yet, now, Spock was his best friend. Even over McCoy, whom he'd known for decades; Spock was the person he trusted most, relied on most.

"Spock."

"Yes, Captain?"

"It's Jim….do you have any plans while we're orbiting Ormacon 7? Can I buy you dinner or something to thank you for all you did?"

"Unnecessary Jim. I have only done my job. I am taking shore leave. Representative Arnt has offered me the use of his vacation home for the duration of our stay. I will, of course, attend the formal signing ceremony."

"You shouldn't be alone on leave, Spock. Are you sure there isn't something we can do together?"

Spock gave his signature half eyebrow raise. "Jim, I assure you, I have no intention of being alone."

Kirk choked back a laugh… "I, uh…wasn't thinking…of course. That's great. Have a good time, okay? I want you to be happy."

"Thank you, Jim."


	11. Chapter 11

Kirk was utterly bored. The ship was empty except for a skeleton crew and there was nothing to do, no one to talk to. The official signing ceremony wasn't for 3 days and as a lowly ship's Captain—regardless of how important his ship had been to the events—he was not needed.

Two other star ships were in orbit to ensure a proper level of pomp and circumstance for the festivities, but even they didn't provide him much in the way of entertainment options. Captain Anders was one of those tight-assed climbers who seemed intent on proving that following rules was the ticket to success in Star Fleet. Not only was he no fun, he gave the impression of keeping track of every transgression and reporting them back to headquarters. Commodore Burke, on the other hand, was a load of fun. Outgoing, relaxed and with a comprehensive knowledge of the best drinking establishments anywhere in Federation Space, Burke would have been a great companion. Unfortunately, when he'd put in a call, Kirk learned that the Commodore had plans—very personal plans— involving a member of Kirk's crew. Burke wouldn't tell him, and really, Kirk didn't think he wanted to know which member of his crew was responsible for the boredom he was now experiencing.

Kirk normally didn't bother reading the ship's newsletter. He thought the name—Enterprising Adventures—was stupid and the content largely gossipy stories of questionable value. Spock read it every day, maintaining it was his duty as First Officer to be aware of the stories circulating in "the grapevine". Kirk thought he secretly just enjoyed the gossip. However, Kirk could always rely on Spock to report anything in the newsletter that seemed important enough to rate the Captain's attention, so hadn't pushed the issue.

Boredom will drive a man to desperate actions. With a deep sigh, Kirk punched up the current issue of Enterprising Adventures and began reading. Kirk skimmed over the gossip page, wondering if he would see the names "Spock" and "Uhura" in the same paragraph. He didn't. There was one mention of the Spock/McCoy battle in the Science Labs. Kirk didn't bother reading past the opening sentence.

One apparently ongoing feature involved interviewing a member of the crew about his/her off duty hobbies. This week's highlighted crewmember was Ensign Carrie Loftin who's hobby was transcribing ancient earth texts, like Shakespeare, by hand in calligraphy onto handmade paper bound in handmade books. **Gawds** thought Kirk, **in this day and age someone actually does that?**

A more interesting section was titled "The Planet Below" which offered advice on shore leave options for current and future stops. The information seemed to be a combination of reports from crew who'd been there, official Federation information packets and local tourist bureau publications.

Kirk focused on the largest subsection titled **groan** "Ormacon 7, is it Heaven?" He noticed an advisory about a restaurant/bar/nightclub smack in the middle of the capital city of Rachad called Bedechell that featured old American Jazz Music. The report—submitted anonymously by a crew member—said the food was good, the music was better and there seemed to be no shortage of available "singles" to approach. That sounded like good, escapist fun. Arranging for the next most senior officer to be in charge, Kirk set off to enjoy himself.

Rachad was a modern city with transporter sites conveniently located about town. Kirk was transported to a site no more than a 5 minute walk from Bedechell. The city was nice. Though it was night; the streets were brightly lit and welcoming. Bedechell was surprisingly large, having at least two stories and noisy enough to promise fun. A quick word with the woman at the door revealed that there were private dining rooms upstairs with glass windows opening out to the center so the occupants could watch the show. Music was piped in through the sound system, sparing the elite the sounds of the revelers who inhabit the main floor. Kirk decided reveling sounded more enjoyable than being elite. Rounding the corner into the main room, it took him a few moments to acclimate to the lights and sounds. This definitely looked fun! Then Kirk noticed someone very familiar stepping away from the bar carrying two glasses. Lieutenant Uhura was there wearing the dress that had been hanging from Spock's finger and the jewelry that had been in the box. Spock had been right. She looked amazing. Kirk's eyes followed her as she made her way to a table. A table that did not include Spock. She slid in next to a man Kirk recognized as Commodore Burke. From their attitudes, it was obvious this was not a casual meeting.

Kirk was stunned. Uhura was the member of his crew with "very personal" plans for Commodore Burke. Here she was, wearing the dress and jewels Spock had bought her, entertaining another man. Kirk could only imagine the humiliation and loneliness his friend must be suffering. Spock had gone so far as to request a favor from a diplomatic acquaintance to provide this woman an enjoyable shore leave and she'd tossed him aside. It hardly seemed possible. Kirk knew his feeling of indignation on behalf of his friend was made stronger by the fact that Spock would never admit to any feelings on the matter. He would declare that romance was illogical, expectations were illogical and regrets were illogical.

Having lost all desire for fun, Kirk returned to the ship. Normally, if he wanted to find someone on a planet, he'd turn to Spock or Uhura, but of course that was impossible. The communications officer on duty turned out to be Ensign Loftin. She blushed happily when he mentioned having read about her hobby. She was so happy he went further and expressed the desire to see one of her books in the future. Kirk started to think Spock might be onto something by reading that e-rag every day. He gave her what he knew, which was just that Spock was staying at the vacation home of Senaach Representative Arnt and that he wanted to go visit Spock.

Loftin informed him, as though he didn't know, that Spock was required to have his communicator with him and turned on during his shore leave so, if all the Captain required was to speak with Spock, Kirk could just call him.

Kirk patiently explained that, as Captain, he was aware of this basic fact, however as he said, he wanted to visit Spock, not talk to him by communicator.

Loftin nodded, chagrined. After what seemed to her a very few minutes, but to Kirk an eternity, she reported that Representative Arnt owned 7 homes. At least 5 had been referred to as "vacation homes" in popular media over the last 2 solar years.

Loftin wondered, privately, why Kirk could not simply contact Representative Arnt, but suspected voicing that question was not going to work to her ultimate advantage. Deciding that she needed to be able to provide Kirk with some positive information, Loftin arranged to do scans of each of the homes during the next planet rotation.

It took just over 2 hours for the Enterprise to complete an orbit. Within 20 minutes, 2 of the 5 known vacation homes and 1 of the undetermined homes had been shown to have no Vulcanoid life. Loftin relayed this information to Kirk. Kirk was glad the young Ensign was showing initiative. He couldn't shake the feeling that Uhura would have done all that before giving him any report, but—as he reminded himself—Uhura was not on his A list at the moment so it didn't do well to think kindly of her.

It was almost the full 2 hours before Loftin was able to report that all 7 of Arnt's homes had been scanned. Two were in shielded areas which prevented detailed readings. One of those was referred to in the local media as a residence, not a vacation home. The rest showed no signs of a Vulcan guest. Unfortunately, it was now the middle of the night in the area Kirk thought was Spock's likely location. If Spock was managing to get any rest, Kirk certainly didn't want to ruin it for him. Contacting the transporter room, Kirk made arrangements to beam to the nearest available transporter point the next morning. Mr. Scott had returned to the ship so Kirk was assured the Enterprise would be in good hands.

Kirk beamed down. He hoped he would be able to locate his friend. The exact address had not been made public and scans were ineffective due to shielding. Again, Kirk had to quiet the thought that Uhura could have ferreted out the information he needed. As it was, he transported into what looked like an old fashioned general store, if it hadn't been for the modern transporter and communication equipment scattered about.

Working his way to a woman who looked in charge, Kirk asked if she knew the address of Representative Arnt's vacation home. Her expression darkened and she explained that no one in this area would give out that information. Privacy was very important and nowhere more than a family's vacation home. Kirk tried again. He wasn't looking for Representative Arnt, he could contact Arnt quite easily. One of his officers was using Arnt's vacation home and the Captain needed to speak with his officer. Displaying a distressing understanding of Star Fleet procedures, the woman asked why the Captain did not simply use the communication device hanging from his belt.

Kirk took a moment to indulge in a very loud, very long sigh. He just wanted to be "there" for his friend. Not a disembodied voice, but a solid shoulder to lean on. That's what modern men did, right? Be "there" for their friends? Why was the universe making this so hard?

Digging deep into his well of "charm" Kirk turned his smile on the woman. Was she, at least, aware that his officer was here?

Yes, in fact, more than one of the Enterprise officers was staying in the village. Obviously finding Kirk's smile almost as charming as he thought it was, she even offered that they seemed to prefer the houses with a view of the lake. That, Kirk learned confined the possibilities to one street which wound up the hill. He considered kissing her, but decided since she was still withholding information, he'd settle for a quick shoulder squeeze.

Kirk made his way to the street in question. He was pleased that the slope up the hill appeared to be gentle, but rather discouraged by the fact it seemed to go all the way to the top. Starting up the hill, Kirk mulled over ideas for discovering which house Spock was in. He stopped at the walkway leading to the first house and bent down to examine something lying there. He was surprised to see what appeared to be an old fashioned newspaper. As it was somewhat small, he assumed it contained only "Village" news and events. Kirk was so absorbed in the idea of people with transporter technology and warp drive taking the time to produce and read news printed out on paper that he failed to notice the approach of someone from the house until he saw slippered feet next to the paper. He stood up.

"Sorry….um, listen. I'm looking for a friend of mine…"

"Star Fleet?" the woman asked.

"Yes! He's in Star Fleet too!" Kirk replied happily, quickly putting his most charming smile in place in case it was needed.

"Up 3 doors on this side of the street." The woman replied, somewhat gruffly, before starting back towards her door.

Kirk was momentarily taken aback, wondering why his smile had failed to get the accustomed reaction, but he remembered to call out a "Thank you!" before heading up the hill.

The climb was steeper than he'd thought and the houses were not close together. He was beginning to slow down when he saw the door of the 3rd house open and a Star Fleet officer head down the walkway wearing a robe and carrying a mug of something steaming. Kirk stifled a groan. He should have been more specific with the woman; he'd been told that more than one of his officers was staying here. Still, if McCoy was staying here, he probably knew what house Spock was in.

McCoy bent down to pick up the paper. He'd just turned to go back inside when Kirk called out to him. "Bones!"

A very surprised McCoy turned around. "Jim! What in blazes are you doing here?" He waited for Kirk to reach him.

"I was looking for Spock. I didn't know you were staying here too, Bones."

"Yeah, well I am. What'cha need Spock for?"

"It's not that I need him, exactly, it's just that I…." Kirk considered whether it was wise to reveal Spock's problems to McCoy. He knew that underneath their fights they did care for each other and McCoy wouldn't say anything to actually wound Spock, but …

"You what, Jim?"

"I saw Uhura at a nightclub last night. She was with Commodore Burke."

"So?"

"So? Bones! Don't you get it? Spock was planning on spending shore leave with her. He got Arnt to loan him a vacation house so they could be together. And there she was, wearing the dress and jewels Spock bought her, seducing Burke."

McCoy's reaction bothered Kirk. If anything, the doctor seemed amused. "Jim, what's say you come inside, catch your breath, maybe have some breakfast. I'm sure we can clear all this up."

Kirk conceded, though he was a bit confused. Catching his breath did seem like a good idea and that coffee Bones had smelled inviting. He followed McCoy up the walk then, at a gesture, led the way into the small house.

Where he found Spock.

Wearing nothing but pajama bottoms.

Eating cereal.

"Spock…" Kirk said, in obvious confusion.

Surprise, what might have been modesty and perhaps a desire to flee flashed over Spock's features. "Jim! I am…surprised to see you."

McCoy went to the table and poured another cup of coffee. "He's looking for you, Spock. Seems he found your little friend Uhura, wearing all that expensive stuff you bought her, making nice with Commodore Burke last night and thought you might be broken hearted. Ain't that right, Jim?"

Kirk could only nod and look back and forth between his two friends.

Spock appeared to grope a moment for words. "Ah, I, um…I appreciate your concern, Jim. However, it is misplaced.."

"So, I see…ummm…"

McCoy seemed to be the only one with a fully functioning vocabulary. "Jim, why don't you go freshen up? That's quite a hike up from the transport center."

"Yeah, sure…good thinking…umm…"

"That way, through the bedroom." McCoy pointed.

Kirk hastily made his way to the door.

Spock looked at McCoy. "I did not make the bed."

"Why not?"

"Because I thought it likely we would be returning to it soon."

McCoy smiled. "Nice thought. Maybe we'll still get a chance. But it will do Jim good to see a concrete sign. He's got such parochial ideas he's probably still trying to convince himself there's a logical, non-sexual reason he found us together in our jammies."

"I take it you have a plan?"

"Of course." McCoy went over to a low table and picked up a pad of paper. "Okay, which one of us won?"

"Won? I do not understand, Leonard."

"Who's version of the events was closest to reality?"

"We did not describe events, we simply gave odds on specific aspects of the discovery."

"Right, but now that we've been discovered, one of us did better than the other at laying odds, right? Who won?"

Just then, Kirk returned. "Who won what?"

McCoy laughed. "How you would find out, Jim. We've spent hours discussing the odds of different scenarios actually happening."

"Indeed, I wonder if we shall have anything to discuss in the future." Spock looked over at Kirk. "We would have told you when we returned to the ship, Jim."

McCoy agreed. "Right. In fact, we both had that as the most likely scenario, but we didn't get the chance." McCoy glanced over the fairly lengthy list. "I gotta think I won, Spock…if only for this one here: "Spock won't be wearing a shirt" You only gave that a 0.75% chance of happening, yet…look at you!"

Spock reached over to take the pad. "Yes, however, you gave "On Shore Leave" a chance of 0, despite the fact that we were on shore leave when we made the list. I suspect neither of us was particularly prescient…though, your giving me being shirtless—which seemed highly unlikely— a 50% chance is certainly interesting."

"Yeah, you're just not bothering with the math because you know I won." Giving Spock a push toward the bedroom door, McCoy continued "Why don't you go shower and change while Jim and I play 20 Questions."

Kirk could almost see Spock deciding he wouldn't pretend he didn't know what "play 20 Questions" meant. Instead, Spock just nodded and, after a quick detour to wash out his bowl and put it in the drainer, headed out of the room.

McCoy called out after him "Make the bed, will ya!" Looking at Kirk with a smile he said "Who knew the man would be such a pig on shore leave?"

McCoy settled himself at the table and gestured to Kirk to join him.

"Okay, what do you need to know that you didn't just figure out?"

"How long?"

McCoy laughed. "I bet Spock could give you the time down to the second. All I can offer is: not very long. I think it sort of started right after you told us about the Ormacon delegation coming for a visit. Nothing really happened for awhile. You remember, things were pretty busy then?"

Kirk nodded, remembering the adventure at Star base 13. He remembered something else, too. "That night in your quarters, you were both out of uniform."

"Yeah…well, that was when things got serious."

"Bones, did you….?"

"Did I what, Jim? Throw myself at him? Seduce him? Rape him?" McCoy sneered. "I'm not going to give you all the details Jim, but I will tell you he started it. I was all for it, but it was his idea. I mean, think about it Jim. He could pick me up and toss me across the room with one hand. Do you honestly think I could get him to do something he didn't want to do?"

"But he's Vulcan."

"What are you saying, Jim? I shouldn't love him because he's Vulcan? Or he shouldn't love me because he's Vulcan? Because either way, you'd be wrong. Bisexuality seems to be accepted among Vulcans and as much as I might tease him about his green blood, I'm no Xenophobe."

Kirk took a moment to absorb this.

"Okay, Bones…but…it's just well…"

"It's weird?"

"For me, yes. I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you this was something I'd always hoped for and that I'm "oh, so happy" you've found each other. I just can't. At least not yet."

"I would have been very surprised if this was something you'd hoped for, Jim. But I do hope you will be happy we've found each other, eventually. Ya know, in a way, this is sort of your doin' "

"You're saying this is my fault?"

"In a way, yeah. When you acted like an asshole about Arnt and Elbin, Spock came to me. He was worried that you were such a homophobe you would reject him if he began a relationship with a man. He was ready to forget his feelings if that's what it took to keep your friendship. Mind you, he didn't tell me who was occupying his mind at the moment. What did I go and do? I told him how you'd stood by me when Justin and I broke up. I assured him that you valued him as a friend and that would mean more to you than whom he took to bed. I hope you don't make me regret those words, Jim. If you turn away from us, away from him, Spock may never believe me again."

Kirk sank his head into his hands, massaging his scalp, his face, everything he could get his fingers into, rubbing his palms roughly into his eyes as though he was short of sleep.

"Damn it, Bones…what am I supposed to do?"

"Figure out what you want, Jim. Spock and I are together. That's not going to change. You can accept us and remain our friend or you can reject us and hurt us deeply, but that won't break us up. It might put a few crimps in the system, but we'll still be together."

"Why? Are you getting married or something?"

McCoy smirked at that. "As a matter of fact, Jim, by Vulcan law, we are married. We're here on our honeymoon."

"What?"

"You heard me. We had to sign some papers yesterday to make it official. We're married. We were sort of hoping that, after we brought you up to speed and gave you a chance to recover, you might do us the favor of conducting a human ceremony on the ship."

"You want me to marry you?"

McCoy laughed again. "We want you to marry us, yes."

Spock returned dressed in khaki pants and a brown shirt.

"Leonard, I believe it is your turn."

"Did you make the bed?"

Spock glared.

McCoy rose, leaving his cup on the table. "Right. Jim, don't leave until I get back. Spock, don't clean anything, including this cup. I want it right there when I get back." He stepped out of the room.

Spock eyed the cup.

He went to the small kitchen area and punched in the code for hot water. He poured the water into a small pot to which he added a variety of dried leaves. To Kirk, it seemed quite random but he had no doubt Spock was using precise measurements to get a specific, desired result. Once Spock had the tea brewing he pulled a cup from the drying rack and picked up the pot.

He eyed the cup on the table.

"Jim, I believe I would be more comfortable having my tea outdoors. Are you averse to finishing your coffee on the patio? The view is quite lovely."

Kirk found himself holding back a laugh. It was painfully obvious that Spock wanted nothing more than to clean up that coffee cup. His discomfort was so extreme he had to leave the room. Kirk allowed himself a smile. "Sure Spock, let's go."

Spock opened the double doors leading to the patio. Kirk didn't bother to hold back a gasp. The view was simply stunning. Dominated by the lake which stretched back far enough to blend into the horizon, there were lush green trees, flowering plants, even brightly colored birds flitting from tree to tree against the blue sky that would have been clear if it weren't for the occasional fluffy white cloud.

Spock settled into one of the lawn chairs and gestured for Kirk to take the other.

Kirk took a deep breath. The air was crisp and fresh. "Not bad, Spock."

Spock was amused. "Indeed, Arnt was most gracious in his gift to us."

"Us, Spock? Did Arnt know your plans?"

Spock looked chagrined. "So it would seem. He had divined the developing relationship between Leonard and myself. I do not know how. When I asked him to assist me in securing a cabin or small villa for shore leave, he must have realized the importance of the request. I can think of no other reason he would be so generous."

Kirk took a sip of his coffee.

"Spock. On the ship….I said I wanted you to be happy."

"I remember."

"So. Are you happy?"

"Yes, Jim. I am."

"Okay then. I guess I learn to deal with it."

"That would be best."

Kirk looked down at his coffee.

"Bones told me that if you thought I wouldn't accept this, you would have given him up. Is that right?"

"It is."

Kirk kept his eyes down. "I don't know if I could do that, Spock."

"What?"

"Give up love for a friend."

Spock reached out to lay a hand on Kirk's arm. "Jim… I have known love in the past. I know it now. I have no doubts I will know it again. What I had never experienced before you was unqualified friendship."

Kirk looked into Spock's eyes. "You've known love before?"

"Yes, Jim."

"Love, like let's stay together, buy a house and have puppies?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"We bought a house, had a child and, yes, puppies. And kittens. And rabbits. And frogs. …then….she died."

"Oh, God, Spock. I didn't know."

Spock's lip turned up in a near smile. "Of course not. It is only a matter of public record and part of my personnel file."

Kirk rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'm an utter idiot…I'm sorry…you do know that your personnel file is 15 data chips, right?"

"14."

"Shut up."

"Yes, sir."

"Can I ask what happened to the child?"

"Taneka is completing studies on Earth. She will spend the remainder of my tour of duty on Vulcan with my parents after which she will enter the academy; where I will be acting as an instructor."

"You're leaving?"

"At the end of the mission, yes."

"So you can be with your daughter?"

"Primarily. Additionally I have been very lax in publishing my scientific findings. I believe an academic environment will be conducive to such an effort."

"That makes sense."

"Thank you."

"Spock…what I'm about to say is going to sound stupid…but I have to ask. Why McCoy?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean…uh…well… why weren't you …. You know…. Uh…to me?"

Spock was biting his lip.

Spock was biting his lip and hanging his head.

Spock was biting his lip, hanging his head and his shoulders were shaking.

Spock was trying very, very hard not to laugh.

He raised his head once he was sure of his control "Jim… would you have welcomed such an advance?"

"No, of course not!... sorry…stupid, right?"

"I would never use that word to describe my superior officer….however, it is not the most logical question you have ever asked me."

"No, I guess not."

In the background they heard the signal of a communications link. Kirk wondered why Spock didn't leave to answer it but then McCoy's muffled voice was replying to the call. Spock had probably heard the shower stop. Hell, he'd probably heard McCoy brushing his teeth.

"One more question, Spock."

"Of course"

"What's the story with Uhura? I mean, I'm glad I was wrong for hating her. Obviously she's not betraying you, but why were you buying her things and why are the two of you so friendly?"

"Is there something inappropriate in my being friends with Lieutenant Uhura?"

"No, of course not. But you just got through saying I was the first person to offer you unqualified friendship….it sort of seems you and she have been friends for quite a while…I'm just curious."

"Nyota and L'tau—my wife—were very close. L'tau thought of her as a younger sister. As L'tau's mate, I was, apparently, included in Nyota's familiar feelings. I will, however note, that there is very little that is unqualified about our relationship. Every matter is negotiated and I'm quite certain that, being an expert at negotiations, Nyota ensures she has the greater benefit."

Spock took a deep breath.

"The shopping expedition from which you rescued me is an excellent example. I had asked Nyota for assistance in getting out of a difficult situation, the price I had to pay for her assistance was taking her shopping."

Kirk noticed that McCoy was stepping out of the house to join them carrying his mug, now steaming with refreshed coffee.

"So…what was the difficult situation, if you don't mind my asking."

McCoy settled half his butt on the arm of Spock's chair. "She got him a new uniform after we trashed his old one."

Spock's eyebrows shot to their most extreme height.

"LEONARD!"

McCoy put his hand on Spock's shoulder and leaned in to his ear. "Come on, Spock. It's obvious he's going to be okay with this. We don't have to hide the funny stuff. In fact, the funnier this is, the faster he'll accept it…trust me."

Kirk was laughing. "She got you to buy her all that for just bringing you a uniform?"

McCoy answered. "Well, she had to break into his locked quarters and she took the trouble to make it look like she was sending me a care package of wine, chocolates and music because mean old Mr. Spock had confined me to quarters, so it's not like it was easy."

Spock displayed amusement. "Her inventiveness deserved reward. I do not begrudge her the dress or the jewels. It was my choice to purchase them for her."

Cocking an eye at Kirk, Spock continued "And, from what you have said. It seems my expenditures have gone to a good cause. Apparently Commodore Burke and Nyota had an agreeable time last night."

McCoy laughed at that "Oh, yeah…they did. That was your little friend on the comm just now. She's ditching us for lunch. Says she isn't sure they'll be leaving Burke's hotel suite until the official signing dinner."

Kirk laughed out loud at this. "Spock, you're right. She's not your friend. Only family is that rude."

"As I have surmised, Jim."

McCoy looked as though he'd had a bright idea. "Hey, Jim, since we're now free for lunch, wanna hang around and go eat with us? There's this place on the other side of the Village that claims to make lasagna as good as your mother used to make."

Kirk replied "My mother never made lasagna."

Spock chimed in "Neither did mine."

McCoy rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up the both of you! Jim, what do you say?"

"I can't, Bones. I've violating an armload of "suggested protocols" to be here now…I only did it because…" He looked at Spock "I thought you might need a friend."

"Jim, I always need a friend. However, I would not wish you to get into trouble. Since your earlier concerns were unfounded, perhaps you should return to the ship? Or, if you have things to do, I can go back."

McCoy glowered at this but Kirk quickly put in "No, Spock, I don't have anything I need to do here. I'll take care of the ship. You enjoy yourself, okay?"

Spock didn't hide his smile. "I will, Jim. Thank you."

McCoy rose along with Kirk "I'll walk you out."


	12. Chapter 12

The official signing ceremony was a dreadfully dull affair with one exception. Representative Arnt's enthusiastic description of the actions of the Enterprise crew and his impressions of their character were given with Vulcan Ambassador Sarek sitting on the stage.

It was apparent to the Enterprise crew in attendance that the details of Ormacon's change in heart had not been conveyed to Ambassador Sarek. As he heard his son being praised for his dedication to the ideals of the Federation, his scientific accomplishment, his diplomatic skills, Sarek could not hide the pride he felt. He even glanced over at Spock, in the audience, and acknowledged him with a small nod. By Vulcan standards, he'd practically broken into a cheer.

Amanda, sitting between her son and new son-in-law gave both men an arm squeeze when it happened.

The celebration following the official ceremony was another event entirely. It was held, to Kirk's amusement, at Bedechell.

The atmosphere was exciting, lights flashing, music blaring. It had more the air of a party than an official event.

Kirk looked around appreciatively. This was great! Searching the room, he found Uhura. She wasn't dressed as extravagantly as she had been before, but she was, regardless, beautiful. Kirk couldn't help but feel guilty about his negative thoughts. Making his way to her, he started out by telling her how lovely she was, working his way to extolling her virtues as a Star Fleet Officer.

Uhura suspected her Captain had been drinking. He was being overly enthusiastic. However, drunk or sober, a Captain singing your praises in front of the Federation Elite was a good thing.

She managed to get Kirk off to a quiet corner. After thanking him for his support, she wanted to sound him out on the Spock/McCoy situation. McCoy had told her that he discovered them at the villa, but not how he'd reacted.

She didn't get the chance to ask him anything.

Kirk looked around and then back at her. "When do you think Spock and McCoy will arrive?"

She tried to look innocent. "Are they arriving together?"

Kirk gave her his signature "we're in this together" smile. "You know it, so do I."

She laughed in genuine relief. "I do indeed…I also know that Spock wouldn't waste a chance to make an entrance…they won't get here until almost everyone else has arrived."

Kirk looked genuinely surprised by this. "Spock, making an entrance? You have got to be kidding me…he's one of the shyest people I know."

"Oh, honey…he's not shy. He's just particular about where he gets attention. Here, at a big party all about how great he is? He'll arrive late and he'll be dressed to impress. I'd be surprised if a few women don't go ahead and faint when they see him because he's likely to look that good."

Kirk gawked. "I cannot believe what I'm hearing. And Spock thinks you know him!"

Uhura grinned. "Spock knows I know him!...look!" She pointed over to the entrance. Spock and McCoy were just arriving. Spock was wearing a thigh length black tunic with gold embroidered symbols at the neck over slim black pants. No one in the room was looking anywhere else. Kirk heard more than one "gasp" from the crowd.

Spock looked regal. He almost managed to give the impression he was unaware of the reaction he was getting.

Kirk heard Uhura giggle.

"He's such a diva! Look, he even waited until his parents were here so they could witness the crowd's reaction" Uhura pointed to a corner where Sarek and Amanda were conversing with the current head of the Senaach, Representative Abrule.

Kirk watched, torn between amazement and humor, as Arnt made his way to Spock's side and escorted him to Representative Abrule.

He noticed that Amanda and Sarek had their fingers joined, just as they had on theEnterprise.

"Uhura…you don't suppose Spock and McCoy will do that "finger thing" do you?" Kirk asked.

"No. Spock doesn't do that. He didn't do it with L'tau, I doubt he'll do it with McCoy."

Kirk looked at Uhura. "What were they like? Spock and his wife?"

"How much do you know about her?"

"Not much….Spock mentioned her and I checked Star Fleet records, that's about it."

"Oh, sir. She loved him so much. And, he took such strength from that. You think of him as awkward and unsure of himself, but around L'tau he was always so confident, so sure. He never worried if he let his control slip and smiled. She would just smile back at him and everything seemed right. I hope he can find that again with McCoy."

"You think they're good together?"

"I think they're perfect for each other. They both need someone to stimulate them and annoy them and accept them completely. Who else would do that?"

"Good! Because in very short order, I'm going to be giving this marriage my official blessing and if it blows up, I'm blaming you!"

Kirk was smiling. Uhura looked surprised and then laughed. "I don't think I have anything to worry about, sir."

Kirk noticed McCoy looking in his direction and sent a smile and wave over the crowded room. McCoy detached himself from the others and headed over, working his way neatly through the crowded dance floor.

"Hey, Jim, you look spiffy. Nyota, are you sure that dress sufficiently flatters your figure? I'm not sure Spock would have approved it."

Uhura glowered slightly. "This dress flatters my figure just fine, thank you very much!"

Kirk was glancing over at the officialdom on the other side of the room. "Listen, Bones, I should probably go rub shoulders with the big wigs. Are you still planning your surprise?"

"I am. I spoke to Arnt and he cleared it with Abrule. They seem to think it's a fine idea. Arnt said he would inform the staff and they would be ready to help if we needed it."

"What about Spock's parents?"

"Well, Amanda's all for it, but who knows about Sarek? Damned expressionless Vulcans."

All three laughed. Kirk gave McCoy a pat on the shoulder. "Well, if you decide to go through with it, just plunge on in, I'll catch up with you!"

"Thanks, Jim."

Just then Chapel and M'Benga worked their way through the crowd.

"Len! How'ya been? I can't remember the last time sick bay was so quiet. I used to think it was all the injuries that made it seem busy, now I know it's just having you around."

M'Benga might have been on the way to being a bit drunk. Chapel, however, was obviously sober. She looked shocked at what M'Benga had said.

"Yes, well…it has been quiet, Len, will you be returning to the ship tomorrow?"

"Naw, Chris, I'm gonna stay down here until we pull out of orbit. I'm having way too good a time to go back to that floating bucket of bolts a minute early."

Uhura smiled then put on her most serious expression. "Don't let Scotty hear you talking like that!"

"Where is he anyway?"

"He's over at the bar with Jason."

"Jason?"

"Commodore Burke."

"Aren't you supposed to be here with Burke?"

"Now that you remind me, yes. I probably should get over there." Uhura left, giving McCoy's arm a squeeze as she walked by.

McCoy turned to address M'Benga and Chapel but was interrupted by Areene who came bouncing up wearing a bright blue dress and a huge smile.

"Dr. McCoy! I'm so glad you got here!" She nodded a hello at the others before continuing. "I'm not allowed to stay very long and I was afraid I would miss you."

"Oh, you didn't have to worry about that, kid. Spock checked with your parents. We figured you couldn't stay all night and wanted to make sure we got here in time to see you."

"He did?"

"He did."

Areene looked over at Spock with—it seemed to McCoy—a different appreciation than she'd been showing on the ship.

Blushing slightly, she commented "That tunic is quite handsome. Is it Ormacon?"

"It is. I helped him pick that out. I'm glad you like it."

"Oh, I do!" Realizing how that must sound, Areene blushed more. "Um, Doctor, do you suppose I could….um, I mean, do you think he would…." McCoy hadn't thought the blush could go deeper, but it did. "What I'm trying to ask, Doctor, is would it be alright if I asked Mr. Spock to dance?"

McCoy chuckled. "Sure it would. I'm not going to promise he'll be the best dancer in the galaxy, but I bet he'd be willing to take a turn around the floor with you."

McCoy gave her a little push in the right direction. "Go on, now, he won't bite ya."

Areene chose to go around the dance floor. McCoy kept his eyes on her as she made her way toward Spock. He smiled as, at the last moment, she stopped and steeled her shoulders before approaching him.

Chapel was looking confused. "Len. Did I understand you to say you'd been shopping with Spock?"

"That's right, Chris, why?"

"And, that little girl, the Representative's daughter. Was she asking your permission to ask Spock to dance?"

"Yeah, I guess she was, though I think she was just as interested in hearing whether or not he was likely to embarrass her by turning her down."

Across the room they saw Areene addressing Spock, who shot a reasonably deadly glance at McCoy before nodding his head in obvious acceptance. Areene was, once again, blushing as he took her hand to lead her onto the floor.

M'Benga laughed. "You'd better watch it, Len. That little girl's got designs on your Vulcan."

"Naw, she's just blown away by the outfit."

Chapel stiffened. "What do you mean, "his Vulcan"?"

M'Benga laughed that laugh that people who aren't quite sober but aren't really drunk laugh. "Oh, Chris! You must know about it! It's all over the ship."

McCoy looked surprised. "It is?"

"Sure! I read 3 things about it in the newsletter this week…between throwing things at each other and dining in your quarters you two are the top story."

"We are? Well…I guess that will make any announcements unexciting…"

Chapel looked stunned. "Len...can this be true?"

"Yes, Chris, it is. I'm sorry you had to find out about it like this, but there really wasn't a good way to tell you."

M'Benga interrupted. "Gawds…who would have thought Spock could dance?"

McCoy turned to find that, drunk or not, M'Benga was right. Spock was doing just fine. More than that, he and Areene seemed to connect in that just right way some dance couples do. They appeared to glide around the floor. It came to McCoy that both Areene and Spock had been required to learn to dance because of their shared background as children of diplomats.

McCoy wasn't surprised when the couple exchanged a few words then steered toward his side of the room. He was sure Spock was arranging for Areene to ask him to dance next.

As the song drew to a close, Spock and Areene disengaged. Spock bowed his thanks then turned to McCoy with a slight smirk. Areene giggled and held out her hand. "Doctor, may I have this dance?"

"Certainly, my dear." McCoy said in his best gentlemanly drawl.

Spock nodded his welcome to M'Benga and Chapel. He noted that Miss Chapel looked unusually odd, even for her.

Fortunately, M'Benga dragged their attention back to the dance floor. "Now, why does Len look so clumsy out there?"

Spock turned. While he thought "clumsy" was too strong a word, it was certainly not a graceful performance. There seemed to be more conversation and laughter than actual dancing going on.

"At least they seem to be enjoying themselves" he offered.

Some sort of agreement must have been reached because McCoy and Areene steered toward the band.

As the song ended, McCoy caught the band leader's attention. Whatever he was saying was clearly expected as the band leader nodded and smiled before turning to the crowd.

"Attention, may I have your attention please?"

The dancers, along with everyone, turned to look at the band leader. Spock saw Areene attempt to step away only to be stopped by McCoy who put a small box in her hands and gestured for her to stand by his side.

When everyone had quieted down, the band leader continued. "This has already been a very special day, but we have a surprise for you. Something that will make this day even more memorable and personal for all of us. Dr. McCoy?"

McCoy took the microphone a bit nervously. Out of the corner of his eye, Spock noted Kirk making his way through the crowd toward the band. Glancing to the left, he saw Arnt heading toward McCoy…

McCoy had just started to **cough** and **hmmm** when Arnt arrived. He commandeered the microphone.

Arnt spoke with command and confidence. "When Ormacon 7 first began negotiations with The Federation, we were concerned that the people of The Federation were not like us. Ormacon values friendship and love above all. We were concerned that personal relationships, individual respect and most of all, love might be lost in a military organization like The Federation. During my stay on the Enterprise I was delighted to discover that, regardless of their efficiency and dedication to duty, the crew, seemingly above all, viewed each others as friends. The celebration tonight has been one of friends. What is about to happen, I hope, will make us all feel more like a family."

With a bow, Arnt handed the microphone back to McCoy and stepped out to the edge of the dance floor.

McCoy cleared his throat once more before speaking. "There are a lot of different reasons people work in space. For some, I guess there's a sense of adventure. For some, the thrill of discovery. For me, I always thought I'd gone into space to escape something. But recently I've discovered that I really went to space to find something, or more correctly, to find someone. Maybe we're all looking for that one person who makes waking up in the morning worthwhile, I don't know. I just know that I found him when I came onboard the Enterprise. And, just recently, I made the amazing discovery that he felt the same way about me. I'd long ago given up thinking the universe was ever going to be so kind to me and I'm not going to let this chance slip by…"

At these words, Kirk stepped out onto the floor next to McCoy. Many surprised gasps could be heard. Kirk blushed and quickly waved the thought away "No, no…it's not me! I'm here to do a job, that's all."

McCoy laughed. "That's right. Jim here is going to do the honors." Handing the microphone off to Kirk, McCoy looked straight at Spock. "Spock, if you don't mind…"

More gasps and even a few laughs were heard as Spock made his way to where McCoy waited. When the crowd had quieted down, Spock looked at McCoy and said "You do realize, Leonard, that I will have the rest of your life to make you pay for this?"

McCoy laughed. "I'm counting on that, Spock."

Kirk covered a laugh with a cough… "Yes, well I have to admit I never expected to be saying this…but, we're gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Leonard McCoy and Spock, son of Sarek…"

McCoy was pleased that Kirk didn't stumble over the wording in the classic same sex ceremony. Obviously, he'd been practicing. McCoy appreciated that.

Spock was pleased that, because the ceremony was a surprise, he would not be expected to speak his own vows as he had seen other participants in human weddings do.

The box Areene held contained two gold bands, which the couple put on each other's fingers.

"I now pronounce you married. You may kiss to seal your union." Kirk finished.

Spock held up a hand… "A moment, if you please…."

Kirk apparently thinking Spock didn't understand the ceremony hissed under his breath "Not now, Spock!" but McCoy looked concerned. "What is it, Spock?"

"I merely wished to say how much I regret that it took me this long to realize there was a pleasant way to stop you from arguing with me."

With that, Spock leaned forward to kiss McCoy.

Applause rang through the hall.

In a voice pitched only for Spock, McCoy muttered "You do know I'm still going to argue with you?"

Spock's lip turned up. "I am counting on that, Leonard."

The End.


End file.
